In Love
by Mac's Queen
Summary: This is the start of the Sean and Ashley's story from my story Sean's Girl!
1. Meeting

"So good matchmaking skills….you got there." Ashley says into her phone as she pulls the doors open to the freezer.

"No, the asshole wasn't there."

"No he never showed."

She was digging through the boxes of ice-cream, she didn't notice that someone was standing beside her.

"No …he stood me up."

"Yeah better luck next time cupid." she laughs, as she hangs up her phone. She grabs another box of ice-cream, and turns towards her cart.

"Oh shit…you scared me." Ashely says covering her face hiding her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, never meant to do that." Ashley knew that voice, she had heard that southern accent many times. She knew exactly who it was before she even looked up.

"Oh my God." she says looking at the man that she has had a crush on, since she had seen him on "The Boondock Saints." movie.

"Oh no, the names Sean." He laughs extending his hand out to her.

"Yeah, I know." She grins taking his hand into hers.

"And just so you know, that guys crazy as hell standing you up."

"Well thank you."

"He really missed out, not seeing you in that dress."

"Well I'm glad somebody likes me in this dress." She says pulling at the black dress she had on, it was nothing special just a little black dress, she had hanging in her closet.

"I think you look very good in that dress."

"Thanks."

"Well, better not take up too much of your time, don't want your ice-cream to melt."

"Ah….no it's okay."

"But before you go I know you may not want anything to do with men right now, but…um… is it okay if I ask you for your number?"

Ashley didn't know what to think about this, really was Sean Patrick Flanery asking for her number.

"Sorry…it's just you have really good taste in ice-cream, wanted to see what else you had good taste in."

"I do got pretty good taste in ice-cream …..and you did compliment my dress….so yeah you can have my number.

The two exchange numbers, Ashley switches out her ice-cream …..it had already started melting. As she is finishing her shopping, her phone rings, taking it out of her pockets …she sees that it's Sean.

"Hello"

"Okay….so you gave me the right number….just wanted to make sure" she could hear him laughing.

"Yep, sure did ….does that happen a lot to you" she teases.

"No …but you never know" he answers "Well since I know it's your real number, I'll let you go"

"Bye then"

"Bye"

For the next few weeks they had talked and texted a lot….she was so shocked how easy it was to talk to him, it was like they had known each other forever. She really enjoyed talking to him, and it seemed like he enjoyed talking to her…..they had actually ventured into the skype which was happening more and more.

She was cooking, herself some dinner when she heard the sound of her skype go off on her computer, and she walks into the living room picking her computer up off the coffee table carrying into the kitchen.

Seeing Sean's name on the screen makes a smile come across her face…..she hurries and pushes the talk button

"Hey"

"Hey there beautiful" this was something new to that he had started the whole pet name thing ….she wasn't complaining.

"How have you been" he ask, she can see that he is laying in his bed …..yes the very same bed all those bedhead pictures are in front of.

"I'm great cooking me some dinner" she answers moving the screen so she could see him better.

"I miss home cooked meals" he says running his fingers through his hair.

"Ah come you can't cook" she giggles walking back to the stove turning the computer towards the stove.

"Not so much…but I am pretty good with my hands at other things" she turns towards the computer, and shakes her head.

"Naughty boy" she laughs

"I mean …..Im good at making reservations" he grins.

"Yeah ….I bet that's what you meant" she said sitting down in front of the computer.

"That's exactly ….what I meant" that grin on his face she could tell he was up to something.

"What?" she ask

"Well …..I'm going to be out that way next week….and I have made some reservations"

"Oh yeah" she couldn't believe her ears …..was she going to go on a date with Sean Patrick Flanery.

"Yeah I was thinking we could meet up …..maybe I can send a car or something" he answered.

"You know what …..yeah that sounds nice" she said.

"Sounds like a date…Ill email you the information"

"Sounds good"

"See you then beautiful"

"Looking forward to it" she answered.

Shutting her computer down she couldn't believe that she was going on a date with him, she had been talking to him but she never really thought that it would ever lead to a date….she was excited.

She finishes her dinner and gets ready for bed, before she gets into bed she checks her email and there it is the email from Sean telling her that he will send it car Friday night to pick her up and to take her to the restaurant that he had picked. And with a laugh she reads the PS: Wear that little black dress… I can't wait to see you again.

That night she had some wonderful dreams…..maybe a bit naughty after seeing him lying in that bed of his.

It was finally Friday night….she had been too excited about this night she had waited all week for this.

As she is putting on the little black dress that he had ask her to wear she hears her phone go off. It was Sean ….he must be calling to make sure she would come.

"Hi"

"Hey there beautiful"

"Hey there handsome"

"Wow I get a handsome …..you must really like this restaurant we are going too" he chuckles

"No…..I would call you handsome even if it was McDonalds we were going to" she laughs as she stepped into her heels.

"Well good thing…next date …McDonalds it is" he laughs

"Next date…huh?"

"Yeah three, four, five dates"

She is laughing as she walks down her stairs…..she hears her door bell go off.

"I think my cars here."

She opens her door and her face turns blood red as she sees the biggest limo she had ever seen.

"Really Sean …..the biggest car they had"

"I'm glad that size impresses you" he chuckles

"Oh My God…that mouth of yours"

"Well I will see you in a bit" she says walking out towards the car.

"Can't wait"

She hangs up the phone as she slides into the car, it's still hard for her to believe that this was actually happening, her mind can't keep from thinking about the three, four, five date comment.

She pulled up to the restaurant ….and there he was standing outside the restaurant waiting for her. He notices the car, walking over the door and opening it up for her he giver he his hand to help her out of the car.

"Such a gentlemen"

"Momma raised me right" that thick southern accent, making her weak in her knees.

They walk into the restaurant, the maître d' showed them to their table, Sean's hand gently placed on the small part of her back as they make their way to their table. He pulls her seat out for her when they get to their table. The waitress, made her way over, took their drink orders, and also flirted a bit with Sean before leaving them.

"So how was your week?" Sean ask

"It was good…got some work done…how about yours?"

"That's all I get ….got some work done" he ask the smile on his face puts her to ease.

"Hmmm, well I had a big project at work that I finally finished, it was kind of hard my mind was distracted but ….other things" she said a smirk on her face. "How about you how was your week?"

"My week was slow …..waiting for this date" he answered.

"Really that's all I get" she mimics him.

"Well I, got some scripts, um I talked to a very beautiful woman, um hung out with donut, and I got scheduled to do a Comic Con"

The waitress, had made it back with their drinks…and brought back even more flirting for Sean.

They talked, and ate, and laughed for hours, they were enjoying each other's company. Ashley was having a wonderful time, and she was pretty sure Sean was having a wonderful time as well. She couldn't believe that her feelings for him was already this strong…she had never felt this for anyone this fast but they just seem to fit…it was easy ….it was fun….he was perfect.

They finish their food ….which at this point had gotten cold because they was too busy talking to eat.

"So it looks like they are gonna kill us if we don't get out of here" she laughs looking around noticing that they were the only ones left at the restaurant.

"Yeah ….we better go" he said as he waves for the check.

Sean pays the check and they walk out of the restaurant, once again his hand on the lower part of her back ….his light touch gave her goose bumps and made her happy, and excited.

They are standing outside the restaurant, talking some more as the car, pulls around to pick her up.

"So that second date …..which McDonalds do you wanna go to" he says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How about …I cook you something…..you know since you have not had a good home cooked meal in a while" she says looking up at him.

"That sounds amazing" he says his hands on either side of her face.

He leans down and their lips meet …..she can feel this kiss all the way down to her feet.

"I may cook you dessert too…for that kiss" she says with a grin on her face.

He starts laughing as he pulls her into a hug, he walks her over to the car, opens the door for her before kissing her again.

"I'll call you ….we can figure out a date"

"How about Sunday …I'm gonna be in town for a while"

"Perfect" she says

He leans in the window and kisses her again before walking to his car.

As Sean starts his car he picks up his phone,

"Hey Reeusstein … I know you're a sleep but I wanted to tell you that I'm in love…she's amazing …she's perfect."

He hangs up his phone, and puts it's in the console.


	2. Dinner Date

**Sean**

"In love huh"

"Yes brother …..in love"

"Like that last chick in love …..or in love …..in love"

"No not like the last chick ….this one is amazing, she's smart, funny, and sexy, and I'm telling ya Reedusstein this is different."

"Well I'm happy for ya Flanery …..when do I get to meet her"

"Hell….I don't know we have only been on one date"

"One date Sean…..fuckin kidding me….how long have you known this woman"

"A little over a month"

"A little over a month and one date ….and you're in love"

"Yes…. I don't understand …it's just like we fit together"

"Yeah Sean that's how anatomy works ….dumbass"

"Fuck you asshole ….not like that, it's easy talking to her, being around her, its easy and fun and I think about her all the time ….hell I wonder what she's easting for breakfast.

"Well that's just creepy…..brother"

"Shut up …you know what I'm saying"

"Yeah …I understand …..I was the same way with Helena, but I knew her longer than a month"

"I know ….but I don't know how to explain it ….I just know that she is the one"

"If you are that hellbent on her being the one that I'm happy for you and I can't wait to meet her, so when are you two going on your second date?"

"Tonight…..well we aint going anywhere, she is cooking dinner for me"

"Dinner huh?"

"Yeah dinner …..that's it dinner"

"Really …you're goin keep it in your pants …..well then you must really like her if it was any other woman you would have already slept with her and forgot her name"

"Okay ….well I'm glad you're happy, can't wait to meet her but sounds like you need to get ready for dinner…love ya brother"

"Yea….Love ya Reedustein"

Sean hangs up the phone, still trying to decide what he wanted to wear …..finally decided on just jeans and t-shirt it was just going to be casual she told him in the text.

**Ashley**

"So Sean the guy from all those movies you love much"

"Yes ….he's coming here tonight I'm cooking him dinner"

"Where the hell did you meet him"

"At the grocery store that night your matchmaking skills got me stood up"

"What, did you just ask to cook him dinner"

"No he ask me for my number ….since then we have talked everyday….he took me out to dinner Friday, I'm cooking him dinner tonight"

"That's a bit fast don't you think"

"Yeah it's a bit fast …but it feels like I have known him forever"

"So is he as sexy as he is on tv"

"So much sexier in real life"

"And that accent makes my heart melt"

"Yeah I bet that's all it does"

"Oh hush …hey I need to go finish dinner he will be here soon"

"Bye…have fun"

"Bye "

Ashely hung up her phone, walking out to her back patio, she checks the steaks on the grill making sure they were not burning. Taking them off the grill they looked perfect, she was excited about this date about being able to cook for him. She hurried into the kitchen checking the rest of the food making sure everything was cooked and ready for when he got there. After checking on all the food she heads off, to her bedroom to get dressed, she had told Sean that it would just be a casual thing so she threw on a cute little sun dress, and some flats threw her hair up in a ponytail.

She had texted him her address last night she was hoping that he didn't get lost ….her worries gone when she heard a knock at the door. She practically runs to the door, he hadn't got lost and he had found a bottle of wine and some flowers.

"Hi there handsome"

"Back at ya"

She takes the flowers and wine setting them both on the table beside the door …..they could wait she had to feel those lips again. She stands on her tiptoes her lips meeting his, his arms around her waist pulling her as close as he could possibly get her.

"It smells great"

"Thanks"

She steps out of his arms, picking up the flowers and wine walking them to the kitchen, he follows her into the kitchen. She looks around and finds a vase for her flowers and sitting the wine on the table.

"So what are we having" Sean ask looking into the pots and pans on the stove.

"Well, we have steak, asparagus, in a butter sauce, um …..smashed red potatoes, and for dessert we are having chocolate lave cake…..sound good to you"

"Hell yeah …..it sounds great…can I help you set the table"

"No I got it …..this is my date remember sit down I'll get it ….well you can open the wine, there is a opener in the drawer there" Ashley answers.

Ashley sets the table, and finds some wine glasses, setting them on the table, she hands him over the food to set on the table as she, checks on her cakes.

"I hope it's as good as it smells" Ashely says sitting down beside him.

"Hell if it taste half as good as it smells then we are in for one hell of a dinner" Sean answers pouring her some wine.

They eat and talk just like they had done on their first date, and once again their food got cold, neither of them could get enough of each other.

"So how long have you lived here"

"About 3 years, moved here after I graduated college."

"So you like it here?"

"Ah yeah…well I love my job but sometimes it gets a bit boring"

The bottle was empty, and the second one opened their conversation flowing, like they had known each other their whole lives.

"So I got a confession to make"

"Oh yeah, and what would that be"

"I may have told my brother, about you"

"Only good things I hope" Ashley snickered

"There is no bad things to tell about you darlin"

"Such a charmer, so what did you tell him"

"Well I told him how smart you are, and how funny you are,…and how sexy you are"

Sean is up out of his seat pulling her up to him.

"You are a charmer"

Ashley wraps her arms around him.

"So what did he say to all of that?"

Sean does not answer, instead he leans down pulling her into a kiss, this time his tongue is intertwined with his, her knees grow weak, she is thankful he is holding her so tight or she would have hit the floor. His hands travel down to her hips pulling her to him once again a close as he could possible get her. Finally they break the kiss, leaving them both breathless, and a little hot and bothered.

"So do I get a tour of your place?"

"Hmmmm if you can be a good boy"

"Scouts honor"

Ashley laughs as she takes him by the hand leading him to the living room.

"My living room." She laughs ….."You know if you can't tell"

They walk up the stairs.

"My office"

"This is my favorite room in my house. My art room slash studio." Ashley says walking him into the room her art scattered all over the room.

"Damn these are amazing, Reedus would love these."

"Well thank you, I like to paint and draw, keep me sane" she chuckles

"Yea my brothers the same way …well not the drawing so much but he paints and does photography and stuff like that"

"You ready for the rest of the tour?"

She grabs his hand again taking him out of the room.

"And the last room ….my bedroom"

"My favorite room …you know besides the kitchen" Sean smirks his hands are on her hips pulling her towards him.

"I thought you said you was gonna be good"

"I am" Sean groans his lips on her neck, his hands wandering."

"Sean…..I think its still a bit too early for this" Ashley says, she knows that is she didn't stop him she would not be able to control herself.

"Your right …I'm sorry beautiful" Sean says looking down at her. He didn't want to rush anything with this woman he didn't want to ruin this.

"Thank you" Ashley says looking up at him.

They walk out of the bedroom her hand in his.

"So how did you like dinner?"

"The best food I have had in a very long time, can't wait for more"

"Okay I hate doing this but I have to go, I have a plane to catch"

"Okay" Ashley pouts not wanting to let go of him.

"I'll call you as soon as I land I promise" Sean says kissing her forehead.

"You better I'll be waiting."

She reluctantly lets go of him and watches him walk to his car.

As she watches him drive away, she knows that, that this was probably the last time she was going to see him, she hadn't given him what he wanted. She was worried she had lost him, she walks back into the house, tears in her eyes.

**Sean **

As soon as Sean pulls out of her driveway, he picks up his phone dialing Norman's number of course he gets his voicemail …it was very late where he was so Sean leaves him a message.

"Hey brother just wanted to let you know she can cook, and she's an artist …you would really like her art, and that we need to get together when I get up there, I'll call again at a decent hour. See you soon, Reedusstein"


	3. Bliss

The sound of her phone ringing wakes her up….she fumbles around and finds her phone it was Sean. She didn't answer, she knew what it was, and she knew what he was going to say.

Looking at the clock she has about 30 minutes before she had to get up for work. Deciding to just go ahead a get up, she still had to wash the dinner dishes from last night.

Once again her phone goes off, it was Sean again, she hits ignore, and turns her phone off. She does the dishes, and gets dressed for work, she checks her email, she had 4 from Sean, and she deletes them without reading them. Before she gets in her car she turns her phone on: 6 voicemails. She hits the call button; the first was from Sean, as soon as she hears his voice she hits the delete button, there are 4 more from him she deletes them without listening to them.

She wants to talk to him but she just knows that ….he is not going to want anything to do with her after she rejected him the night before. Her day at work was slow and miserable she was on the verge of tears all day …..she already missed him but she had to be strong she didn't want him to like her just because she slept with him.

Finally her day was over, she drove home looking at her phone ….he must have gave up he had not called her again.

Sean

"Dammit …..dont know why she aint answering her phone" Sean was nervous he kept going back in his mind about what he may have said.

"Maybe she's at work or something brother" Norman was trying to calm Sean down he knows how he gets when he is worried.

"No she should be home by now…..I think she's pissed at me."

"Why what the hell did you do"

"Nothing…ah hell I did try to get her in bed"

"Stupid ass" Norman punches Sean in the arm "I thought she was different"

"She is …. Dammit"

"Here use my phone …..maybe she will answer for a different number"

Sean takes Normans phone and dials her number…after 3 rings she answers

"Hello"

"Oh my god babe ….why haven't you answered my calls I have been so worried"

"Sean"

"Babe ….is something wrong"

Sean could hear her crying on the other side.

"I …..thought…..you were done with me"

"Why in the world would you think that"

"Because …of last night"

"Oh Darlin….no ..I would never….I wouldn't care if we ever sleep together …babe ….don't ever think that'

"I'm sorry …..for not answering your calls"

"No …babe don't be sorry I should have never put you it that position."

"Okay babe …don't worry about me ever leaving because of that …..I'm glad you are safe…..please don't ever scare me like that again …I'm an old man I could have a heart attack"

She could hear him laugh …..along with someone else it was a man's voice she can hear the man tell Sean something about being an old fart.

"Your not that old ….handsome" she was giggling happy that she had not lost him.

"Dammit …..Norman …..you're not that much younger than I am" She can hear Sean talk to the other guy …Norman …..must be Norman Reedus she knows they are good friends.

"Okay babe ….I have to go ….gonna kill this fucker…..plus have to eat ….. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay handsome …..sorry I didn't answer your calls, have a good time at dinner I'll talk to you later."

She was so happy that she had talked to him; she was so worried all day about this but after talking to him her nerves had settled and she was calm. She was beyond happy that she had talked to him, all the worry was gone, and she slept a lot better that night

The next morning, she wakes up with a smile on her face, she gets out of bed, and she does her usual morning routine. Chores, shower, breakfast was all done before leaving she stops to check her email. Her face lights up when she sees she has one from Sean:

Good Morning Beautiful,

I hope you slept well. Just wanted to say that I miss you, and I can't wait to talk to you, and I really can't wait to see you again. Call me whenever you get this I don't care what time it is. I want to hear your voice.

-Sean

She digs her phone out of her purse, dialing his number.

"Hello Beautiful"

"Hi Handsome"

"How was your night?" She could hear him yawning; she must have woke him up.

"I'm so sorry did I wake you"

"Ah, babe I would rather hear your voice, then sleep, so how was your night?'

"Your such a charmer, Mr. Flanery, my night was much better than the night before. How was your day?"

"Sorry, that I made you have a bad night, beautiful I never want to be the reason you have a bad night again, my day was good, signed some contracts, met up with Reedus and Duffy talked about the new Saints movie, oh and got a haircut"

"Hold on you got a haircut …darn I like your long hair"

"Yeah …it's not all gone"

He had sent a picture, it was hard to pay attention to his hair …him being shirtless and all, after tearing her eyes off of his beautiful body she actually likes his hair

"Oh ..it's cute…..ah you look good no matter what your hair looks like ….you even look good bald" remembering him in a movie where his character was bald"

She could hear his laughing "Hell I even looked good albino and naked"

She could barely answer him from laughing.

"Yes…you did. Well handsome, I'm gonna have to go, so you can get back to sleep, and I just got to work"

"Okay beautiful….hold on you was driving and talking to me, it better have been on one of those hands free things. I don't want you on your phone driving."

The worrying in his voice, made her heart melt, he was worried about her…..it was cute.

"Yes it was no need to worry. I'll talk to you later"

"Bye beautiful, I can't wait to talk to you again"

She hangs up her phone sticking it back into her purse, she was like a giddy school girl for the rest of the day.

They spent the next few weeks, talking on the phone texting and talking on skype every chance they got, they still could not get enough of each other. She had never been this head over heels for anyone before. She was invited to go out to dinner with a group of friends, she had decided to go and have some fun…..maybe tell them who she had been dating.

As she pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant, she was excited to be out, nervous about telling them about Sean. She walks into the restaurant, she can see her group of friends, she was excited she was also nervous about telling them about Sean.

"Hey ladies"

"Hey Ash, what took so long we are starving"

"Sorry had to change"

"I figured you was on the phone with that man of yours"

Ashely pulls out a seat, and orders a drink and her food.

"So how are things going with him, how was dinner we have not talked since then?"

'Things are amazing, best relationship I have ever been in, dinner was great, I get sad when he has to leave though"

The woman talked and ate, they talked about relationships, and their kids, and work, they gave her relationship advice, they were having a wonderful time.

"So Ash, some of us still don't even know his name"

"Well his name is Sean, he is very smart, very handsome, such a charmer, he is from the south and he is so funny"

"He sounds like a sweet guy, what's his last name'

"Um…..Flanery"

Ashley was nervous about this, not only because he was well known, but also because she was worried about the age difference, there is a 10+ years age difference but when they are together they don't even notice.

"That name sounds really familiar, ….did we go to school, with him or something, I know I have heard that name before?"

"No, I met him at the grocery store"

Ashley could see on her friends face when the realization hit them of where they had heard his name before.

"Holy shit, that name he's an actor right?"

"Um…yeah"

"Come on ..now really your dating Sean Patrick Flanery, that tall blonde headed guy that does all that karate stuff"

"Yeah, sounds like my Sean" she giggled.

"Okay, how did that happen, I mean like I don't understand how that would happen"

"I met him at the grocery store I was buying ice cream, he was there he complimented me on my dress and my taste in ice- cream, he ask me for my number, we exchanged numbers, we have been talking ever since we talk every day…..he's great ….he's perfect….I love him." She mumbled that last part, she had never said that before, it was too early but it felt right, she just knew that it was right she knew that she loved him.

"We are so happy for you …when are you gonna tell him how you feel?"

"Oh lord I never thought about that, I don't know"

They all hug and congratulate her, as they all make their way to their cars. As she walks to her car she digs her phone out of her purse, turning it on dialing his number.

"Hey handsome"

"Hey beautiful…..how was your girls date"

"It was good, told them about you, they are all happy that I am happy"

"That's so sweet I'm glad they are happy for you …..I'm even happier that I make you happy"

"So….when do we get to see each other again I really miss you Sean"

"Well….babe, I could fly you out here if you can take time off work, I am about to start shooting on Duffy's movie so I won't have time to go anywhere …Duffy hates if we go flying off anywhere when we are working on his movie…..i think he's about to kill Reedus …..with him working on the walking dead show to he is always late to the shoot."

"I swear it still sounds funny hearing your boyfriend talk about working on a movie shoot" she chuckles"

" I don't know…none of my boyfriend's ever worked on movies " she could hear him laugh.

"Oh yeah you don't like those actor types" she said laughing at him.

"Okay so beautiful…how about flying out"

"Yeah…..that would be great…I have to talk to work ….but I have vacation time saved up so it won't be a problem"

"Okay babe well just call me and tell me when you can fly out …I can't wait to see you I miss you so much"

"I know I cant wait to see you either handsome, I will let you know"

"Sounds great babe …. You sound tired you need to get to bed…..and have naughty dream about me …I know you do"

"My goodness Mr Flanery you are such a pervert'

"You telling me you don't have naughty dreams about me ….I have them about you"

"Oh God ….Sean" she can feel her face get red.

"Oh babe…..that's a compliment…okay well I'll let you go I'll talk to you later babe"

"Well thank you my sexy man ….and I will talk to you later"

It had been a few weeks since he had invited her to come out to his place; she was excited as she packed her clothes, she held a very sexy outfit that she had bought the day before she had decided that she was ready to take their relationship to the next step. She had gotten 3 weeks off and was planning on spending everyday of that with Sean.

She gets in the car that he had sent to her house once again the biggest car that they had, she giggled as she remembered him telling her that it made him happy that size impressed her ….she could not stop thinking about that comment ever since he had said it.

The flight took 15 hours, she was ready to get off the plane, she was ready to see her man, she had missed him she hated that they lived so far apart. She notices him standing at the gates waiting for her she was so happy it was like a cheesy romance movie as she ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, the kiss was hot, very passionate …..maybe a bit too hot for public view.

"Damn babe" he groans his blue eyes took her breath away.

"Sorry …..it has been way to long since I have seen ….I missed you"

"Hey sexy not at all complaining, I know I missed you too…..you got everything"

"Yeah, got everything…cant wait to spend these three weeks with you"

"I can't wait to spend them with you, but you know I still have to go work on the movie …..Troy will kill us all if I don't show up" he laughed.

"Humm….okay I will share you" she pouted sticking her lip out

"Trust me I don't want you to share me…well lets go babe"

The two of them left the airport and headed to Sean's house, as he pulled into his driveway her jaw hit her lap.

"My god …Sean this house ….Jesus"

"Ah ….its a big house but its jut me and donut in it ….it gets lonely"

"Ah babe well for the next three weeks you won't be lonely" Ashley answers him leaning over kissing his cheek she hated seeing him looking so sad.

They walk into his house, they was met but donut.

"Donut …this is Ashley"

"Okay so here is the guest room I wasn't sure if you wanted to share my bed or not so I got this one ready for you" he tells her his arms wrapped around her his head on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful thank you handsome" she answers him as she takes her stuff into the bedroom …she knew that she wanted to share his bed but for now her stuff was good in the extra room.

"So …wanna go get dinner or just order in"

"Let's order in …I want you to myself" she answered him snaking her arms around his waist standing on her tiptoes kissing him, her tongue pushing into his mouth tasting him …..loving the way he tastes.

"Damn….yeah let's eat in …..I want more of those kisses" he smirked.

They order their food, Sean finds a bottle of wine, and they sit on the living room floor on pillows and eat and drink talking about their weeks apart. Sean was tickled by hearing about her friends not believing her that she was with him.

It had gotten dark; they had finished their food, and their bottle of wine.

"Okay babe ….I have put everything in your room you will need, and there is towels and stuff in the bathroom in there. So I guess I will see you tomorrow." Sean moaned she could tell that he didn't like the thought of her sleeping in the extra room but she was so happy that he had done all this for her.

She had decided that tonight she wanted to take their relationship to the next level ….she was not at all nervous …..she loves him ….she wanted to share his bed with him.

"Thank you handsome" she says as she kisses him.

They head to their bedrooms, as she gets into her room she shuts the door, and heads for the shower, she jumps out of the shower and finds that sexy little outfit she had bought and brought with her, she throws on her robe. She quietly leaves her room tiptoeing down the hall to his room, as she gets to her door she is not nervous she is happy, she is excited.

She slowly opens his bed room door he is sitting up in his bed reading …what she thinks may be a script.

"Hey is everything ok babe"

"Yeah…..is that invite to share your bed still open"

"Hmmmm…..I don't know ….my bed is awfully small" he smirks laying the script on the bedside table.

"Yeah …that king size bed does look awfully small"

"Get your ass over here beautiful"

She walks towards his bed, taking off her robe dropping it to the floor, his eyes light up and his mouth hangs open.

"Damn …..babe ….is that what you always sleep in"

"Oh …this old thing" she smirks climbing up into his bed.

She pulls him to her and nuzzles her face into his neck …she can smell him he smells like soap he must have taken a shower as well.

"I want you Sean" she whispers into his ear

"Damn….babe…..I want you too…..are you sure?"

"Yes…I'm very sure"

Sean's hands are on her hips as he leans down, his lips meeting hers, the kiss is full of passion and need and want ….the kiss takes their breath away, they are already panting and fighting for breath just from a kiss.

"Just lay here babe I want …to take care of you I want to make you feel so good" he groans, his weight on her makes her heart beat fast his broad chest rubbing her nipples through her very thin outfit. He starts kissing her jawline, slowly kissing his way to her neck, across her collarbone, from one shoulder to the other his lips on her are hot ….his breath is causing her to have goose bumps. She is growing wetter and wetter with every kiss, his hands goes to the hem of her nightie.

"Are you sure about this….don't want to rush anything.

She could barely answer him she was breathless "yes please".

He smiles down at her his hand slowly works the nightie up her body his hands rubbing her skin feels like electric shock going through her body.

"Damn…..so beautiful" he moans looking down out her breast are exposed she had a pair of lacey panties on that was driving him crazy.

"My god your so sexy" he groans his mouth is on her chest kissing, she could not control herself at this point her hips are bucking up towards him.

"All in good time baby…just let me do this for you" he says looking down at her.

"Please Sean…..your shirt" she sighs her hands on the hem of his shirt he lets her pull his shirt off seeing his chest makes her moan.

"So sexy Sean" her hands are on his chest, running down his strong arms.

Her hands lands on his hips, he kisses down her chest, when his mouth finds her nipple it sends her over the edge just his kisses has made her come…..she is moaning his name her hands are tangled in his sheets.

"Oh my god….damn" her face was red she was slightly embarrassed that he had such an effect on her just from kissing her.

"Baby that was so sexy…love seeing you come for me baby, let's see if I can do that again"

His lips go back to work working its way to her other nipple slightly sucking on it, nibbling. He kisses down her stomach, stopping at her hips looking back at her for permission as he slowly slides her panties off of her tossing them to the floor.

"You ….smell so good baby" he groans going back to kissing her from hip to hip he kisses down her leg. She about losses it again when his mouth gets closer to her aching pussy, he grins as he works his way down her leg moving over and kissing his way back up other leg. His blue eyes look up at her with a smirk on his face as his tongue finds its way to her slit.

"Holy shit ….Sean"

"Sorry….are you okay with this"

Sean looks up at her …..with a look of worry on his face, she moves her hands to his head guiding him back to what he was doing ….causing him to chuckle the vibrations causing her shudder under him.

"Oh my god" she can feel another orgasm build in her stomach as he gently sucks on her clit, his tongue slowly works from her clit to her entrance. He slowly works his tongue into her; he starts to work his tongue back and forth from her entrance to her clit, as he starts to focus on only her swollen clit, running his tongue around it followed by light soft flicks. This sets her over the edge she is moaning and writhing under him his hands on her hips to hold her still …he is pulling her into her second orgasm it hits and her body is arching off the bed she is screaming his name her hands grabbing at anything they can find. He is lapping up her juices like he was addicted.

"My god you taste good….baby" he slides back up her body kissing all the way back up, he kisses her.

'Damn that was so sexy….baby"

"Oh God I have….never had that …done to me before"

"Really babe no one's eat that pretty pussy of yours"

"Not that good …they haven't…..Jesus"

"I want to feel you….I need you Sean" she moans her hands on his pjs sliding them off of his hips. She slides her hand into his pants gasping as she tries to wrap her hand around his hard length. At the point she understands his size comment …..he was the biggest she had ever seen.

His eyes are closed and he is moaning as she starts to slowly stroke him, "Damn babe ….you keep doing that and I won't last long" he groans taking her hand off of him.

"Now are you sure about this"

"Yes Sean….please I want you"

He takes his pants off taking his length into his hand he strokes himself looking down at her.

"Condoms in the drawer there" he nods at the bed side table she slides up from between his legs and opens the drawer taking a condom out of the box, tearing it open, she leans up on her knees and slowly slides the condom on him. He wraps one arm around her his mouth finds hers as he gently lays her back on his bed.

"If …I hurt you please tell me…..I don't want hurt you okay"

"Just …go slow…..please" she tells him she is not a virgin but he is big.

He pulls her to him, her legs lying over his thighs; he slowly starts to push into her not wanting to hurt her.

"You ok"

"Yeah…..keep going"

He slowly pushes into her taking his time, which was killing him he had to calm down or he would explode, he finally settles himself into her not moving just letting her get used to him.

"Tell me when I can move"

"Okay….please move"

His thrust are slow, and short, taking his time, wanting her to feel great not wanting to hurt her, he leans down and kisses her neck nuzzling into her neck.

"I love you Sean" she moans into his ear.

Hearing her say that urges him on as his trust start to speed up, his strokes are longer, his hips hitting the back of her thighs. He takes her face in his hands kissing her "I love you too sweetheart." Hearing him say that back to her, causes tears to form in her eyes she was happy to hear him say that …..she loved him and he loved her back.

He kisses the tears off of her face, she can feel her third orgasm build in her stomach…..she knew she would not be able to hold on much longer.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god …..Sean I'm gonna come"

"Yeah…..I can feel it…god your gonna make me come ...oh shit"

Their orgasms hit at the same time his eyes closed his hands gripping the sheet his knuckles are white, her fingers digging into his arms ….looking up at him as he comes down from his orgasm…..she had never seen anything as sexy as her man's face at this very moment.

"Oh god that was amazing….Sean" she groans pulling him down to her kissing his neck, she feels him slide out of her causing her to wince.

"Beautiful…..I love you so much" he moves to her side facing her "I love you….I want you with me all the time"

"I love you too Sean…..I want to be with you all the time"

"Move in with me?" He asks running his finger tip over her back goose bumps all over her body.

"Okay" she nods her head she wants to move in with him she hates being away from him she hates being so far away from him.

"Really ….you'll move in with me babe"

"Yeah…I don't ever want to be away from you again…..I hate not being around you all the time"

"I hate it too babe …I want to go to bed every night with you beside me"

"Me too Sean …looks like you will have to go get a bigger bed" she smirks kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley wakes up snuggled under Sean's cover; she can smell him on the cover and his pillow. She gets out of bed; she can hear the shower running. The door wide open, she stands in the doorway standing against the doorframe unable to take her eyes off of him.

"So baby you gonna join me or just stand and look at me?" He says peering from behind the very see through shower curtain.

"Hmmmm that may take some thinking" she giggles shedding his shirt that she had thrown on the night before.

As she steps into the shower she is greeted with a kiss.

"Good morning babe" that southern accent of his making her weak in the knees.

"Good morning, my love" she purrs wrapping her arms around him, kissing his neck.

She can feel his hard length pressed against her stomach, she trails her fingers down his very sexy body taking him into her hand.

The water and soap helping her hand slide very easily over his length long slow strokes, making him moan and throw his head back as she places kisses all over his neck and chest.

"Faster ….babe" he groans thrusting into her hand, she slides her hand faster, twisting ever so slightly paying close attention the sensitive head. She kisses his neck and chest gently biting at his nipple causing him to hiss. He pulls her up to him kissing her his tongue pushing into her mouth, her hand squeezing his ass.

"Bed" he growls pulling her hand from him.

She jumps out of the shower, and he turns the water off, she is lying in bed as he makes his way out of the bathroom he crawls up into the bed trying to position himself on top of her.

"Nope my turn today" she smirks her hands going to his chest.

"Yes Ma'am" he grins flipping around on his back pulling her so she is straddling him, his hands going behind his head.

She jumps out of bed, and starts digging through his dresser.

"Whatcha looking for?" Sean ask watching her.

"Ah here they are" she grins taking three of his ties out of his closet

"What ya planning on doing with those"

"Oh you'll see" she smirks as she climbs back onto the bed straddling him.

"Hands" she demands

Sean does not hesitate he has always liked when a woman takes control in the bedroom. She ties his wrist to one bed post and the other to the other bed post. She kisses him as she takes the remaining tie and uses it as a blindfold.

"Damn didn't know I had found me a little freak" Sean grins.

She giggles a she starts at his right hand sucking each finger into her mouth, kissing the palms of his hand, kissing down his arm kissing, licking every muscle and ripple he has before going to the other side doing the same, moans coming from him.

She can feel the wetness between her legs, leaking onto his lower stomach were she is straddling. She trails kisses along his shoulders, kissing, nipping at his collarbone and gently sucking at his adams apple and neck, the whole time grinding her wet pussy on his hard cock.

"My God woman, you're killing me, fuck you keep doing that I'm gonna come" he moans

She leans down her breath hot on his neck nibbling and sucking on his earlobe.

"Good …I want you to come"

"Fuck" Sean growls his hands balled into fit trying to keep himself from coming.

She giggles as she goes back to the torturous, teasing that she is loving. Kissing every inch of his chest, she has always loved his chest, she had fantasized about kissing his body for as long as she can remember.

She swirls, her tongue over his nipples sucking, gently biting them, a moan coming from between his lip. She knew getting rid of one of his senses would just heighten the others, at this very moment the sense of touch was driving him crazy. She could feel precome leaking on her belly.

She scoots a little further down his body kissing his muscled stomach, sucking, nipping leaving love marks, in places they wouldn't be seen. Her fingers trail softly on his ribs causing goose bumps to pop up all over his body.

"You're killing me woman" Sean groans trying to thrust his hips up.

"Just thanking you for last night my love, this time let me make you feel good." She purrs, going back to kissing stomach, working her way to that famous V of his.

She starts at one end kissing and licking her way down one leg leaving more love marks on his thighs her hand massaging the other slowly making her way to his throbbing cock the tip purple from the need to come. She goes back to that V kissing and licking, sucking leaving more marks.

"Oh my God woman …touch me I need you to touch me" he pants.

She finally decided that she has teased him enough as she moves from on top of him, causing him to whine.

She hurries and finds a condom and tears it open, she straddles his thighs as she slowly slides the condom down his cock she can feel him shudder. She moves taking him into her hand and slowly slides down on him she loves how full he makes her feel.

She lowly starts to riding him, him letting her take control turns her on so much she's not sure she is going to last long, ….. well that and every time she slides down his length her g spot is hit.

"Please babe I wanna watch you ride me"

It takes Sean asking twice to get her attention she was so consumed with pleasure and passion and making him feel good that she did not hear him the first time.

She leans down and removes the tie, his blue eyes meeting hers his pupils blown from the pleasure that she was giving him. She leans down and starts kissing his jawline, nibbling his earlobe.

"Ah shit ,…oh my God Ashely I'm gonna come" he groans as he starts thrusting up into her. She can feel his cock grow even harder, his eyes closed, his blonde hair messy from the tie. Her orgasm hits as he starts thrusting harder into her.

"Oh God Sean" she screams as she comes screaming his name.

She falls onto his chest kissing him his cock still in her not wanting to move off of him. She finally moves off from him laying her head on his chest, she reaches up and unties his hands she starts kissing his chest again his hands tangling themselves into her hair.

"Damn babe that was amazing" Sean groans pulling her up to his face his lips meeting hers.

"Well that's just the start, I plan on not letting you put clothes on all day" she smirks trailing her fingers over his chest.

"Good I hate clothes anyways" Sean says taking the condom off tying up and tossing in the trash can.

She shivers feeling has fingers softly trailing down her back, reaching her ass cheek softly squeezing, before trailing his fingers up her back, tracing her jawline.

They feel of his fingers are warm on her body, she is comfortable, and happy and also all of a sudden tired.

Sean laughs as she starts yawning moving around pulling her into him.

"Are you tired babe" Sean grins

"Just a little"

"See that's what happens when you take control, you get wore out"

"Oh hush" she grins slapping him on the chest.

Sean slides down into the bed snaking both arms around her, her head laying on his chest, one head resting on his stomach. She falls asleep her head on his chest his arms around her, his fingers drawing small hearts on her skin.

She wakes up alone in his big bed snuggled in his covers. She moves around and notices a note on the bed stand:

Cooking us some food.

She grins sliding out of bed putting on one of Sean's shirts on, heading out of the bedroom. She can hear music coming from the kitchen, she can also hear her man singing along to the music she loves his voice and could listen to him sing all the time. It brought a smile to her face because it was one of her favorite songs. As she walked into the kitchen he stops stinging,

"No don't stop singing that's one of my favorite.'

Sean sits his carton of eggs aside walking towards her taking her into his arms.

"Dance with me" he says as he starts back singing.

"Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start. I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart." As he sings the last line he takes her hand in his placing it over his heart as he continues to dance with her, singing not missing a beat.

"From here on after let's stay the way we are right now. And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow."

She has her head laying in his bare chest since all he was wearing was a pair of boxer briefs. He spins her all around the kitchen dancing her into the living room never missing a step on a word.

"I cross my heart and promise to. Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true."

He takes her face in her hands as he sings "In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine." As he finishes that line he pulls her to him kissing her, the kiss full of passion, and want, his hands moving their way slowly down her back before his hands reach the hem of the shirt pulling it up over her head. His hand going to her ass massaging her ass as she rubs him through the fabric of his briefs.

They are interrupted by the sound of the smoke detector going off and the smell of smoke.

"Shit my bacon" Sean says running into the kitchen. Ashley picks up her discarded shirt and throws it on hurrying in to the kitchen. Sean is throwing the bacon in the trash can she makes her way into the kitchen.

"Damn sorry babe I wanted to cook, you something since you cooked, for me." Sean says the look on his face made her heart melt.

"Aw love its okay" Ashley answers walking to him wrapping her arms around him.

"How about we go out and get something: she offers.

"Hmmm I thought you said I was not a loud to have clothes on today" Sean says a devilish little grin on his face.

"Well mister looks like you already broke that rule" she giggles her fingers playing with the elastic on his briefs.

"Hey now bacon grease pops, that shit can burn ya gotta protect myself, for me and you both" he answers.

"I don't know about for me, you still have 10 fingers and that tongue of yours" she says winking at him playfully slapping his ass.

"I would prefer to be doing what we was doing earlier …..unless you know you're too old to go another round.' Ashley chuckles

Sean's eyes go wide. "Old, oh little woman you just crossed the line" Sean says a playful look on his face.

Ashley laughs as she turns and runs towards the living room, Sean on her heels. She heads towards the hallway running back into the kitchen, as she can gets into the kitchen she can feel Sean grab her waist pulling her towards him.

Ripping the shirt over her head his chest pressed against her back her head laid back on his shoulder one hand on her breast squeezing pinching her nipple, the other hand working its way to her slit spreading her legs so he could have easier access, he slowly pushes a finger into her causing her to moan, he licks and kisses her neck.

"God your perfect …..everything about you is perfect ….your tits fit my hands …..and oh my God that pussy" Sean groans working another finger into her.

She grinds her ass on his hard cock, as he works her into a screaming orgasm with just his fingers her juices running down her thighs and all over his fingers.

"Table" Sean growls pulling his fingers out of her.

Ashley makes her way to the table, "On your back' Sean growls he pulls her ass to the edge of the table her legs over his shoulders as he slowly licks her thighs, working his fingers back in her, moving them in and out the table already creaking under her.

He pulls a chair to him sitting down his face buried in-between her legs licking her slit, his tongue gently flicking her clit, his fingers still working in and out of her.

" Sean ….please ….your tongue"

"Where do you want my tongue babe" Sean smirks looking up at her about to lose it as he watches her palm her breast pinching her nipples.

"Oh …God…In me….I want it in me" she groans grinding down on his fingers.

Sean slides his fingers out of her sticking them in his mouth, cleaning them off, he flicks her clit a few more times before moving his tongue down to her entrance as he slides his tongue into her she moans. His hands massage her thighs as he tongues her entrance.

He pulls his tongue out of her looking up at her she was so sexy he could feel himself get even harder.

"Touch yourself for me baby" Sean groans taking her hand in his moving it down to her clit, she sits back as he watches her rub her clit in slow figure eights, the other hand working its way down to her entrance sliding a finger inside. He can barely control his breathing as he stands up and slides his briefs off taking his length into his hand stroking himself watching his sexy woman bring herself to an orgasm, he leans down adding his tongue back into the mix moving his tongue with the movement of her fingers. He knows she is getting close to coming he pulls her fingers out sucking them into his mouth cleaning them off, going back to work on her with his tongue she is trembling, her breathing is getting shallow as she starts screaming his name her hands tangled into his hair as he feels her tighten around his tongue, her juices running over her thighs and onto the table he licks her thighs clean.

"Damn…Sean…..Fuck" she pants her legs falling to the table.

Sean climbs onto the table with her kissing up her body sucking and licking her nipples, before kissing her jawline and sucking love marks of his own on her chest. He takes his cock and rubs it through her wetness focusing on her clit teasing her looking down at her loving the look on her face.

"Please Sean…..I need you in me I need you in my now" she pants.

"Gotta get a condom ….just hold on" Sean groans starting to move off of her as she throws her legs around him.

"No I want to feel you all of you please" she sighs

Sean lines himself up to her entrance and thrust into her, causing her to scream.

"Oh ….shit did I hurt you" Sean ask looking down at her not moving.

"No …that was amazing" she purrs pulling him down into a kiss.

Sean starts thrusting into her hard and deep, the table creaking very loudly underneath them, her hands on his ass her eyes closed he had never seen anything as sexy as she was at this very moment.

Sean wraps his arms around her "Keep your legs around be babe" he groans as he picks her up of the table he moves his arms under her thighs as he starts moving her up and down his cock, watching her breast bounce just urges him in as he takes one of her nipples into his mouth sucking biting and swirling his tongue around the hard nub living the sounds that was coming from her.

Sean slides her off of him walking her to the wall her back pressed against the wall holding her leg in his hand as he enters her again. Long deep thrust, making her legs shake, making her breaths shallow.

"Come for me baby….I wanna see you come" he growls

As she lets loose she is screaming his name, trembling, and cursing holding onto his shoulders to keep herself from hitting the floor.

Feeling her, tighten and shake around him, is about to push Sean over the edge Ashley can feel that he is close. "Fill me up baby" Ashley purrs into his ear.

"Fuck" Sean screams his thrust hard and deep as he empties himself into her.

Their foreheads ae pressed together as he pulls out of her a gush of their juices running down her legs.

"Holy shit that was the best sex I have ever had" Ashley groans.

"Damn that was fucking amazing…..but I got more in store for you my love" Sean says kissing her picking her up she wraps her legs wrapping around him he carries her to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley woke up wrapped in Sean's arms, the sun shining through the windows. She quietly and slowly moved out from underneath this arm, picking up one of his shirts out of the dresser before jumping in the shower. Today she would look for a job out here since she was moving in with Sean. She got out of the shower and headed for the living room, stopping to grab her laptop.

She opens her laptop, checking her emails; she had 3 emails from work about a project that needed to be started when she got back. She sent her resume into many places, hoping one of them would hire her. After an hour of putting in her resume, she got up and cooked breakfast…..well lunch for herself and Sean.

Sean comes into the kitchen wrapping his arms around her.

"Smells good in here" Sean says in her ear.

"Thank you, good morning handsome" she says turning her head kissing him.

"It's a great morning, waking up to the smell of breakfast and a sexy woman in my kitchen; well it would have been an even better morning waking up with a sexy woman in my bed."

"Oh yeah, well if you don't go to the set today your gonna have an angry Troy in your bed" she chuckled.

"Here put this on the table, sit down and eat." She tells him handing him a plate of not burnt bacon.

"Yes ma'am" he grins before kissing her again before taking his food to the table.

"So babe what are you plans today?" Sean asks between bites.

"Looking for a job out here" She answered pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"You need to look around and find some movers to, so we can get your stuff here."

"Yeah, I'll add that to my list, so what do you want for dinner tonight?" She ask sitting down beside him.

"You don't have to cook, I didn't ask you to move in to cook babe." He said

"I know, but I like to cook, plus I'm going to be here all day gotta keep busy."

"Okay well surprise me, but you may have to go to the store, there is 8 cars in the garage, keys in my bedroom."

"Hold on what, how many cars you got?" she asks getting up from the table heading to the front door donut right beside her.

Sean got up and followed them laughing "I got 8 why?"

"You have 8 cars, why do you have 8 cars?"

"What else am I going to spend my money on, I also have an apartment in New York" Sean says unlocking the garage door.

She was in awe of the cars in his garage "Oh My God"

"I'm taking it you like my cars." Sean says with a smile.

"Um….yeah" she answers shaking her head.

"What babe?"

"I….dont…I just keep forgetting who you are, what you do, to me your just Sean, not Sean Patrick Flanery, the actor ….. then this, brings me back." She says looking at him; he could see sadness in her eyes.

"And, that's why I love you , because to you I'm just Sean, I would rather be just your Sean then Sean Patrick Flanery the actor" he says pulling her to him kissing her forehead, before tilting her face up to him so he could kiss her again.

"You look sad, is something wrong?"

"Nothing, just trying to decide which one I was gonna drive today." She smirks trying to lighten the mood, standing up on her tiptoes kissing him.

"Oh come on, my foods getting cold." He laughs taking her hand and walking back to the house.

The two finished their brunch; Sean headed out to Troy's and she went back online to find movers, she also bought her, some plane tickets so she could head home the next day to she would have time to pack and get everything ready to go.

She busied herself around the house, cleaning up the dishes from brunch, she had went and got something to cook for dinner. She also noticed that Sean at some point had moved his stuff around in his closet, so she would have room to put her clothes. Also he had left a note:

Cleaned out a spot for your clothes babe, so you can move your stuff from the extra room to our room, where it belongs.

Love Sean.

"Our room" she says out loud to the room, she never thought that a chance encounter would lead to an "our room" comment.

She had a smile on her face that whole time, she was hanging her clothes. She had checked her email throughout the day she had got a few replies from her resume and a couple she found real promising.

As she was making her way down the stairs, into the kitchen her phone rang a smile came a crossed her face when he seen that it was Sean.

"Hey babe" Sean's voice alone made her happy.

"Hey love, how's it going?"

"Hell we aint shot anything all we have done was talked about it" Sean said she could tell he was a bit aggravated.

"Have you guys been arguing?" She ask

"Nah, these two are just getting on my damn nerves" he said with a bit of a laugh.

She could hear two other voices in the back ground mocking him and laughing.

"So babe what are doing?"

"Ah getting ready to start cooking."

"I'll be home soon, do I need to stop and get anything?"

"Um yeah if you could pick up a bottle of wine ..I forgot it when I was out today."

"I can do that, any particular kind?"

"No just whatever you like"

"Okay well love ya I'll see you soon."

"See you in a bit love ya babe"

She was sitting at the table when Sean come through the door.

"Hey babe" Sean says stopping to kiss her before sitting the wine on the counter top.

"Hey love, how was your day?" she ask getting up from the table to get the rest of the food.

"It was alright" Sean answered as he sit down at the table. "How was yours?"

"Good, found some movers, got some replies on my resumes and bought my plane tickets."

"Plane tickets?" Sean said looking up at her.

"Yeah I need to go home pack my stuff, meet the movers, and tell work I'm leaving" she answered. "I'm heading back tomorrow, so I can get it all done soon."

"That sucks I'm gonna miss ya" Sean say getting up from his chair wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm gonna miss you too but it will only be for a few days, trust me you can't get rid of me that easy" she smiled, kissing him.

"Darn" he laughed

"Oh hush" she said playfully hitting his arm "Come on let's eat."

The two eat and talk about their day, after they finish the dishes, they go into the living room to watch TV, he wraps his arms around her as she snuggles into him. About half way through the move she feels his hand slowly make its way under her shirt. "Well Mr. Flanery…..a bit handsy are we" she giggled looking at him her lips going to his neck.

She moves around, so that she is straddling his lap her hands going to his hair she loved his hair loved playing with it, her attention is taking from her hands in his hair when his mouth finds her neck and his hands are on the hem of her shirt. Ashley raised her arms letting Sean pull the shirt off of her throwing it across the room, his mouth goes back to her chest, kissing her collarbone, sucking gently, his thumbs work their way under her bra gently rubbing over her nipples. She reaches behind her unclasping her bra letting it fall off her arms. "How did I get so lucky ….to find you" Sean ask pulling her face down to him kissing her.

"You're just a lucky man Mr. Flanery" she said kissing him back. She pulls his shirt up over his head. "Lord how did I get so lucky" she grins her lips moving to his chest. He smiled as he looked at her "You're just a lucky woman my love."

"Apparently I am a lucky woman" she groans as she moves her hand down to rub his hard cock through his pants, her lips on his neck again.

"Mmmm …..no I think I'm the lucky one" Sean groans his hands going to her pants. She stands up working her pants off her hips along with her panties. "Well I think someone is over dressed." She says her hands going to her hips. "Come on Mr. Flanery …..pants off" she says looking at him with a smirk on her face. He stands up kicking his shoes off working his pants off of his hips, along with this boxer briefs. He falls back on the couch his hard cock, landing with a thud on his very chiseled stomach. He reaches for her pulling her on top of him "You know it really gets me hot when you call me Mr. Flanery" he groans into her ear.

"Oh does it now" she purrs into her ear as her hands goes to his cock taking him into her hand, stroking him making him growl and throw his head back, his hand griping her hips. "Well Mr. Flanery, do you know what makes me hot?"

"Mmmm whas is that my sexy lady" he groans his voice low dripping with sex.

"Feeling you inside me" she groans as she moves around sliding down onto him causing him to hiss and his eyes to shoot open. "Babe, are you missing something?" Sean ask trying to keep from thrusting up into her.

"No I want to feel all of you nothing between us" She answers as she starts to ride him his hands gripping tighter on her hips. "Ah fuck woman" he groans his hands moving up her body finding her breast squeezing, them making her ride him even faster. "I love when you do that" she moans her hands on his chest. He leans up taking one of her nipples into his mouth sucking gently at her, biting, causing her to moan even louder. "Ah fuck" she moans mimicking him, he moves to the other breast taking her nipple into his mouth. He moves his arms around her, pulling her so their chest meet, his hand on her ass as he takes over and start moving her up and down on his cock.

"Shit Sean I'm gonna come" she moans into his ear. He moves her face so she is looking at him "come for me my love" he groans trying to hold his own release back. Hearing him call her love sets her over the edge as she comes tightening around him, feeling her sets him over the edge as he comes, both moaning each other's names. The bodies covered in sweat, she lays on his chest, she could still feel him buried deep in her. "God I love you" he groans laying his bead back on the couch. "Love you with all my heart ….my sexy man" she says kissing adams apple. "Damn woman your gonna be the death of me" Sean says shaking his head. "Right back at ya babe", "I need to shower get to bed got to get up early my plane leaves early." Ashley says not wanting to leave his lap but knowing she needed to shower and get to bed.

"What time you have to leave in the morning babe?" he asks as she moves off of her lap.

"Well my plane leaves at eleven, it doesn't take long to get the airport so around 8" She answers.

"Okay I'll set an alarm on my phone for ya" Sean tells her as he pulls his pants on.

She makes her way up the stairs, and into their bedroom, heading for the shower, she loved taking showers with Sean but sometimes she needed some time to think. As she takes her shower she worries about leaving, worries about Sean worrying has always been her biggest problem.

She gets out of the shower, and heads towards the bed, before she climbs into bed Sean comes through the door. "You okay babe" he ask as he throws his dirty clothes into the hamper in the bathroom. "Yeah I'm fine just tired…Mr. Flanery" she smirks sliding down under the cover. "Okay, love" he says as he leans down kissing her, "I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick, don't fall asleep without me" he said as he walks into the bathroom.

His shower was a fast one, as he makes his way out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. "Really Sean I just got clean and you come out looking like that" she grins pushing herself up in the bed. "Better get used to it babe…..your moving in with me ..your gonna see this a lot" he smirks as he rummages through the dresser turning around dropping his towel his perfect ass on display "okay you're doing that for meanness" she said throwing a pillow at him making him laugh as he pulls on a pair pf boxers turning picking up the pillow throwing it back at her, and climbing up in the bed beside her. She moved the cover, so he can get underneath them, his arms going around her pulling her to him.

"I'm gonna miss you while your gone ….I don't like you leaving ….I don't ever want you to leave" he mumbles into her hair.

"I know babe but I have to go get some stuff done, trust me I'm gonna miss you as much as you miss me" she says looking up at him.

"I just wanna lay with you in my arms forever" he says leaning down kissing her.

"Well I'll only be gone for a few days, then you're stuck with me forever."

"So you're coming back the day before your birthday?" Sean asks.

"Um yeah….why?"

"Nothing….just asking" he says turning over to turn the light off before rolling back over and pulling her back into his chest.

**The Next Morning**

The alarm that Sean had set wakes her up she wakes up with Sean's head laying on her chest, she loved seeing him all wrapped up around her. She starts playing with his hair, hoping to wake him up so she could see him before leaving. "I'm awake love" he mumbled causing her to laugh.

He moves his head so he is looking at her neither really paying attention to his alarm. His blue eyes look sad looking up at her. "Why are you looking so sad my sexy man?" she ask her hands going back to his hair. "Don't want you to go my love…that's all" he grumbles moving from her chest kissing her. "I'll be back in a few days, we will talk everyday I'm gone" she says kissing his nose. "Okay" he pouts. "Put that lip away mister" she says leaning over kissing him before getting out of bed.

She goes to the closet getting her an outfit heading towards the bathroom, she gets dressed, and heads out of the bathroom "So are you driving me to the airport?" She ask as Sean was in the closest. "Did you just ask me that?" "Of course I'm taking you to the airport love" he says pulling a shirt over his head. She laughs as she goes out of the bedroom she had decided to not pack a bag since she had clothes at home she could wear no use in taking a bag having a chance it could get lost. She makes her way down the stairs going into the kitchen she needed coffee to go on this plane ride she hated flying. She makes the coffee and sits at the kitchen table looking out the big window in the kitchen loving that soon this will be her home this big lovely house will be her home. As she was thinking about that she hears Sean coming down the stairs, she looks at Sean grinning thinking that in this big house, that sexy man is her boyfriend she was a lucky woman …..the luckiest.

"What are you smiling about my love" Sean ask pouring them their coffee.

"Thinking about how lucky I am moving into this beautiful house with an even sexier man" she answers taking her cup from him.

"Like I said last night I'm the lucky one babe" he says kissing her head.

"Okay let's go my sexy man" she says standing up from the table, taking her cup to the sink.

Sean waits with her for her plane, kissing her a dozen times before she could even get on the plane. And calling her as soon as she lands, she laughs as she looks down at her phone.

"Did you have this timed my sexy man" She ask as she answered her phone.

"Maybe just wanted to make sure you got off the plane safe." He says.

"Yep got off the plane safe and got in the cab safe all by myself" she laughs.

"Okay love call me when you get home" Sean said

"Talk to you later I love ya" She answered

"Love you too babe talk to you later"

She put her phone into her purse, the cab ride didn't take long she was home very soon, she walked back into her house when a sadness hit her this was the last time she would stay at her home she had had for a long time. She walked around her home looking at all the things she had to pack a bit over whelmed at the thought. Being so over whelmed she thought to herself she would start in the morning as she headed for her bed. She called Sean as she climbed into bed.

"Hey babe"

"Hey love ….what's the matter?" He ask hearing it in her voice.

"Nothing just a bit overwhelmed at all the stuff I have to pack and get ready."

"Aw love I'm sorry." He says. "Well maybe in the morning, it won't feel so over whelming after you get some sleep."

"Yeah hopefully, well my sexy man I'm going to get in bed I'll talk to you tomorrow I love you.

"I love you too babe"

Sean shut his phone as he went through the metal detector in the airport. Sean had decided after dropping her off at the airport that he didn't want to be away from her those few days plus he had a surprise for her on her birthday that involved him being there. Sean grinned to himself as he got on the plane.

Sean had made it to her house, the next morning. He stood with a grin on his face and empty boxes under his arm, as he knocked on the door. He heard her coming to the door, she squealed when she opened the door.

"What are you doing here babe?" she asks

"Didn't want to be away from you that long, and it sounded like you may need some help."

"Damn you are perfect aren't you?"

"Only to you baby ….only to you" "So are you gonna let me in or what babe?"

"Oh sorry" she grins moving letting him in the house.

"So where do we start my love?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Well you can start by getting over here and giving me a kiss." She says looking at him happier now that he was here with her.

"Yes ma'am" Sean says laying down the boxes and his bag walking towards her pulling her to him kissing her.

The two separate "you my big sexy man needs to go get some sleep" she tells him he looked tired.

"Babe I'm fine, where should we start packing?"

"You are tired I can tell"

"You telling me you're not tired babe" Sean says looking down at her.

"You're not gonna listen to me at all are ya?"

"I'm not very good at listening" Sean says grinning.

"Okay fine, but I got to go to work and tell them I'm leaving so you can start here in the living room it won't take that long"

"I can do that love" Sean says as he starts making the boxes sitting them around the house.

She kisses him as she walks past him heading up the stairs she needed to get dressed into something more work attire. As she walks down the stairs she can hear music playing in the living room with Sean singing, she smiles as she goes into the kitchen getting her coffee.

"Okay babe I'll see ya in a few hours, I'll stop and get something to eat on the way home" she says walking towards the front door.

"Sounds good my love, see ya in a bit love ya be careful" Sean says looking back at her as he was packing her books into a box.

"Love ya too babe"

As she drives to her work place, she couldn't help but smile to herself, she had never had a man in her life like Sean, he was an amazing man. She didn't want to think about her ex she always got upset when she thought of him he was not a good man he was nothing like Sean, hell she didn't think there is a man in this world like him. She pulls into the parking lot of her job, she worked at an advertising agency and she loved her job, she was going to miss working here.

After leaving her job with some great news and now even more excited now about the move then she was when Sean ask her. She stopped by the pizza place, and the store picking up some beers and some food to cook later that week for her and Sean. She pulled into her driveway and gathered what she could carry and headed towards the house. When she came through the door, Sean was not in the living room, she heads up the stairs finding him in her art room, looking at her artwork.

"Hey babe" she says standing in the doorway.

"Hey love" Sean answers turning to face her. "You're really talented, do you know that?" Sean asks laying one of her painting back where he had found it.

"Ah I just like art, just something I enjoy doing." She smiles.

"Well I'm just glad you met me instead of Norman, you two will hit it off well, you guys and your art." Sean says walking towards her.

"I'm glad I met you too" she says with a smirk on her face "can't wait to meet him, it sounds like you two are very close."

"Yeah we are, he's like my little brother and he's gonna love you" Sean says leaning back against the wall beside her.

"Well until I get to meet him how about we go eat some pizza"

"Damn love you read my mind, I have been wanting pizza." Sean says taking her hand in his dragging her with him.

As she gets down the stairs, she heads for the door. "Where you going babe" Sean ask. "Oh I have some more stuff in the car just gonna got get it." She answers him "No you're not go get food I can go it" Sean says as he walks past her heading for her car. As he walks past her she grabs a handful of his ass, causing him to jerk back and look at her. "Hey now, you pervert" he says laughing at her reaction. "Sorry can't help myself" she grins as she watches him get into her car laughing as he bends over to pick up the bags out of the back seat he shakes his ass. "and you wonder why I can't keep my hands off of ya…..you tease" she says as he makes his way back into the house. They get their food and something to drink and head back into the living room to eat.

"Oh I got some great news at work today" Ashley says between bites of pizza.

"Oh yeah what's that babe?"

"Well I told them I was moving and my boss told me that they have an office out there needs a person in my position, so she called and got me an interview for when I get back out there."

"That's great, love" Sean says moving closer to her kissing her.

"Yeah it was good of her to do that."

The two ate until they was both full and ready for a nap. "Come on babe, come nap with me we have all night, to pack." Sean says getting up from his chair pulling her with him.

"Alrighty if you insist" Ashely says with a smile on her face.

The two make their way up the stairs, and into her bedroom. They tangle their selves together so you couldn't tell where one started and the other ended, they both fell asleep pretty fast.

Sean woke up first, and snuck out of bed, he decided that since she had got an interview they was going to celebrate as he found her keys and went to the store picking up some other stuff that he would need. He was coming back into the house as she was coming down the stairs "Where ya been babe?" she ask. "Oh just went to the store, had to get some stuff" Sean answers her as he takes some stuff into the kitchen putting it away.

The two finish packing up the living room, it looked bare and Sean could tell by looking at her that she was upset. "What's the matter babe?" Sean ask wrapping his arms around her waist his chest against her back, his head on her shoulder.

"Nothing just gonna miss this place is all"

"Aww babe I'm sorry …..you can keep if you want this can be our place when we come out to visit." Sean says hating that she was upset

. "I guess, I could…..I don't know."

"Well you can think about it ….but all I know is I would rather come here and stay then a hotel room."

"Okay yeah I like that idea, I can continue to pay rent here we can stay here when we come visit I like that idea." Ashley says kissing his cheek

"So this is what we can do just pack the stuff you want at the house, and we can leave the rest here you know so it still feels like your home" Sean replies.

"Well looks like we will be unpacking some stuff then" She grins turning so they are face to face.

"Well that why you got your strong man here" Sean says kissing her head. "Tell me what to unpack love"

After they unpacked what she wanted unpacked and back to where it belongs. "Okay so this room is done, what's the next room we are doing?" Sean ask taping up the boxes.

"We can go up and work on the bedroom" she answers him with a smirk.

"I like that plan" Sean said with a wink.

They make their way up the stairs and head for her bedroom, as she was packing her closet Sean had found his way to her pantie drawer.

"Damn babe" Sean says finding something in her drawer that made him very excited.

"What?" "Oh lord" she answers as she steps out of the closet seeing what he had found. Her face turned blood red when she looked at him standing there with her "toy" in his hand.

"Aw don't get embarrassed babe" Sean says with a smirk on his face. "I find it very sexy…..so who do think of using this huh?" Sean ask as he walks over toward her after throwing the vibrator on the bed. He pulls her to him, wrapping her up in his arms "So who is you think about hmm?"

"Norman" she answers smiling up at him, moving her hands to his ass.

"Norman my ass"

"Well, there is this little movie…you may know what it is and there is this very very sexy blonde man in it ….in a peacoat ….he's a badass…I think of that guy" Ashely whispers in Sean's ear.

"Oh yeah" Sean says running his hands up her underneath the back of her shirt.

"Mmmmhmmm" she moans in his ear.

Sean picked her up, his lips on her neck, her legs wrapped around him as he carries her to her bed. He playfully tosses her to the bed, making her laugh as he strips off his clothes. "This aint getting my stuff packed" she says pulling him to her. "Aye …Lass it aint" Sean says causing her laugh even louder. "Really the accent" "Aye" Sean says kissing her neck, his hands pulling her shirt up over her head. "Yep that's the guy I think of" she purrs into his ear as he is kissing licking at her neck. His hands running up her sides his hands feeling like electric on her skin. "Damn lass" he moans in her ear which once again makes her giggle. "I can't with the accent Sean" she says looking up at him. "Ah come on Lass….let ol Conn make you feel good" Sean's says looking down at her with a smirk on his face. "Damn Sean" she groans as his hands find her breast. "Nope …..not Sean …say it right….now" Sean says. "Oh goodness" she laughs …. "Okay then Connor….take my pants off" she replies. "Aye …lass" Sean smirks as he moves his hands to her pants unbuttoning them sliding them and her panties off of her hips.

Her hands are gripping his arms as his lips set her a fire all over her body moving his way in-between her legs. "Damn…lass I love the way you smell" Sean groans as his tongue finds her clit. "Damn" she moans her hands on his. Sean sucks gently on her clit before moving his tongue down to her entrance he grins when he hears her moan as he pushes his tongue into her. "Oh my God….yes just like that …..oh god don't stop" she moans her hand has moved and tangled into his hair. Sean moves his hand searching around for something, when he finds what he is looking for he moves up between her legs kissing up her body " are you okay with this babe" he ask as he shows her the toy. "Hell yeah…..Connor" Ashely answers pulling him into a kiss. He smiles as he turns it one kissing back down her body before taking the toy and teasing her clit with it making her squirm and moan. He is back up to her kissing her neck as he gently slides the toy into her causing her to groan "Oh fuck….Sean" she groans as he turn it up. "I want to feel you Sean….I wanna come with you in me" she purrs into his ear.

Sean removes the toy not minding to turn it off as he tosses it to the floor, they can hear it vibrate on the floor but neither cared. Sean shoves into her causing her to groan, they both know neither is going to last long, as she starts to move with him their hands intertwined with each other, sweat covering their bodies, his lips on hers. She screams his name as she comes, looking up at him panting …..trying to catch her breath, Sean is soon coming, moaning her name, and that he loves her.

"Shit …babe that was amazing" she moans playing with his hair as he lays on her chest.

"Aye it was Lass" Sean answers kissing her chest.

"Lord Sean your gonna be the death of me" " Do you know that?" She ask running her fingers through his hair.

"Looks like we will both die happy then" Sean says taking her hand in his playing with her fingers. "So when are the movers coming?" Sean ask not wanting to get up from where he was laying.

"Tomorrow" She answers with a huff.

"Ugh, okay then we better get back at the packing…..maybe me coming wasn't such a good idea" "With my good looking ass here it's going to be hard for you to get anything done" Sean laughs as she pushes him off of her "Oh go on with your good looking ass" she laughs.

The two get out of bed, and get dressed and get back to packing, they pack her bedroom and head for her art room. "Hey babe, I'll do this room, you go start on the kitchen." She says.

"Yep just like Norman don't want anyone bothering your art stuff" Sean laughs. Sean makes his way to her kissing her, playfully squeezing her ass as he kisses her.

"Get….get out of here I'll never get this room packed with your good looking ass in here" she smirks.

"See" See that right there is why I do this" Sean grins as he slaps her ass before running out of the room, he following behind him.

"You'll pay for that mister" She hollows down the stairs making him laugh.

She starts packing, being extra careful with all of her art supplies, and her art work.

Sean, took his phone out of his pocket and headed outside, dialing Norman's number.

"Hey, can't talk long but how is it going?" Sean ask

"Me and Ming, have been working on it , when are you guys going to come home?"

"Well the movers are coming tomorrow and I got that surprise that night, so we should be home by Monday."

"So how did you get him, to help ya?" Sean laughs.

"Basketball game" Norman replies.

"Smart boy, well thank him for me and make sure he is real close to the cheerleaders…..you know a thank you from me" Sean laughed.

"Yeah sure will…now I know why he likes going to games with you so much" Norman laughs

"Okay well I'll let you get back to whatever you're doing, I have to go help pack….oh and by the way, she's a Connor fan." Sean smirks knowing that it has been a bet between the two since they shot the movies on who was more popular Connor or Murphy.

"Ah she's a secret Murphy fan….they all are." Norman laughs.

"MmmHmmm, well I'll talk to you later" Sean says.

"Later"

Sean hung up his phone and headed back into the house to start packing her kitchen, not really knowing what all she wanted to take. He looked around the kitchen trying to decide what she would need to take with her to their house.

"Hey love" Sean hollered up the stairs.

"Yeah"

"Can you come down here please gotta a question"

As Ashley made her way down the stairs Sean went back towards the kitchen, looking at the empty boxes.

"Whatcha need babe" she ask leaning up against the door frame.

"Just wondering what you want me to pack from in here, what you will need to bring with you to the house, I mean I have any kinda appliance you need….hell some that I don't even know what they are for."

"Your right, I really don't need anything from in here, well except that mug there, sitting on the window seal it's my mom's" She says nodding towards the window.

"Oaky …so you sent me down here to get me out of your art room" Sean grinned.

"I would never do such a thing" She grins.

Sean laughs…"Okay so just the mug"

"Yeah, we can clean fridge out tomorrow before we leave."

"About that…..I was thinking maybe we can stay a few more days"

"Um okay….that's fine, what it is -Troy getting on your nerves." She grins

"Yeah, trust me babe you aint met him yet"

"I trust ya" She says, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Well you can come help me pack the rest of my art stuff" she says pulling him with her to the stairs. "Or you know watch me" she smirked causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, I'll just watch…..I know not to piss off an artist, Norman can get angry when you touch his precious little camera …learnt that the hard way" Sean answered rubbing his jaw.

"What did you to do to his camera to piss him off that bad?"

"Well not so much what I did to it but more like with it" Sean answers making a face that told her she didn't want to know what he had done with it.

Sean sits cross-legged in the floor, and watch her as she shows him her many paintings that she has done. He has never been happier than he was right now; watching the woman that he fell so fast for, the woman he loved, the woman that he had decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He loved how shy but also excited she got when to come to her paintings, and her art when she was looking through it her face would glow.

"Oh Lord, I forgot about this one" Ashely says looking at a painting she had pulled out of the closet.

"You gonna show me?" Sean ask wondering what had made her face turn red.

"Promise not to laugh…..or get mad" she mumbles.

"I won't laugh, and trust me I'm not going to get mad" Sean replies getting up off the floor walking towards her takin the painting out of her hand.

When Sean looks down at the painting, he couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at it" "It's just ….I gotta show him this." Sean is laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

"No you're not" Ashely shrieks trying to take the painting back out of his hand.

"Oh but I am, he will love it." Sean says as he looks back down at the painting of his best friend's infamous bare ass scene from The Boondock Saints movie 2.

"So do you have a painting of my naked ass?" Sean as with a smirk on his face.

"Actually" Ashley turns to the closet pulling out a painting of Sean's bare ass scene from the movie as well.

"On I'm hanging this in our bedroom at the house" Sean smiles kissing her.

"You know you're super sexy when you get all embarrassed like this" Sean whispers, kissing her.

"Stop….or we will never get everything packed" Ashley groans pushing Sean away.

"Ugh okay" Sean pouts.

The finally finish get everything packed and ready for the movers, they was sitting on the couch, the sun was coming up as they watched it through the window.

"Happy Birthday baby" Sean groans kissing her.

"Thanks darling" she answers laying her head on his shoulder.

The two sit like that for a while looking at all the boxes.

"So that's done" Sean says taking her hand in his.

"Yeah, the movers should be here sometime this morning"

"Good"

"What are we going to do the next few days?" Ashely ask looking over at him.

"Oh I got plans"

"Do you now Connor" Ashely laughed as she got up off the couch heading for the kitchen.

"Do you want some coffee?" She asked as she poured her cup.

Sean got up and walked into the kitchen, and took his coffee from her sitting down at the kitchen table.

As Sean drank his coffee, looking at Ashley he was excited and nervous about the surprise he had planned.

"Before the movers get here, you need to pack a suitcase, we will be leaving right after they leave" Sean says taking a drink from his cup.

"What, I thought we was staying here at the house?" Ashely ask a bit surprised.

"Well we are staying here in the state, but I got a surprise for ya, and you need clothes for that surprise." Sean smiled "So get up there and pack….and bring something sexy."

"What?"

"You heard me, now go on" Sean smiles.

Ashley sets her cup in the sink, and goes to pack, not knowing at all what he had in mind, but she was excited, anything to do with Sean made her excited. As she dug around in her boxes looking for something sexy she realized the only thing she had sexy was at Sean house the lingerie she wore for him their first time together. She needed to go to the store.

"Hey babe, I need to run out real quick, can you wait for the movers" she ask as she pick up her keys.

"Yeah, sure can….hold on are you packed?' Sean ask as he was moving the boxes in more manageable piles.

"Yeah…..well almost, I'll be back" she mumbles leaving the house.

Ashley stepped into the lingerie store, a little over whelmed, this was not something she done ….at all. She looks though some stuff, before the woman behind the counter came around.

"Can I help you sweetheart you look a bit lost" the woman smiled.

"Um…yeah thanks."

"Okay so what are you looking for?"

"Well my boyfriend has some kind of surprise for me and he told me to pack something sexy…..I just don't know."

The woman smiled taking her by the hand winking at her "Don't worry, we will get you something that will blow him away..okay"

The woman's smile was genuine, it helped her relax, the woman asked what his favorite color was, which she remembered was red. The two woman look around the store until they found something that was both sexy and something Ashley felt comfortable wearing.

"I bet you man won't be able to control himself seeing you in this" the woman says putting her purchase in a very small bag, one she could hide in her purse.

"Thank you for all your help….but I have another question if you don't mind."

"Lord no sweetheart I don't mind ask away, that's why I'm here"

"Um,….how should I um, I don't know, um how to surprise him."

"Oh sweetheart, okay first thing, you do send him out of the house to get something…. anything, when he is gone slip that on, send him a picture of you in it, in the bed, when he gets home let him find you enjoying yourself." The woman says with a wink, "trust me all men love seeing that." She says, with a wink, and a smile.

"Really, they do?"

"Lord yes, sweetheart they do, your man will lose his mind." She answers.

"And, here is a little gift, for the both of you, it's a vibrator just a small one, if you're up it, be using it when he gets home." She winks putting the toy into her bag.

Ashley pays for her lingerie, thanking the woman for the help and the toy, before leaving the store.

The movers had got there and left, and Sean had the fridge cleaned and his and her stuff packed and ready to go by the time she got back. It was still early in the day around noon, "Hey babe" Sean says smiling trying to not show how excited he was.

"Hey darling" she smiles back at him.

"You ready to go?" Sean ask

"Yep"

The two put their stuff into the trunk of the car, Ashley hiding the bag in her suitcase. The drive was a few hour drive, Ashley sit back and watched her man listening to him sing along with every song that come on the radio.

The finally pull into the parking lot of a very very nice hotel.

"Goodness Sean" she says looking out of her window.

"Oh come on now" he chuckles, pulling her out of the car, as two men got their stuff out of the car, heading towards the hotel.

"This is beautiful" Ashley says in awe.

"Only the best for my love" Sean says throwing his arm over her shoulder walking into the hotel. They get their door key and head to their room. Sean was looking at his watch "We have a few hours, before we have to go to dinner, so you go get ready, I need to go do something, but I'll be back."

Ashley rustled around finding a nice, low cut dress, knowing how much he loved her breast. She jumps into the shower, fixes her hair and gets ready for whatever her crazy man had planned. Sean came through the door as she came out of the bathroom.

"Damn woman, are you trying to kill me tonight?"

She laughs "that all depends on what, you have planned" she smiled.

Sean laughed, as he started digging through his clothes jumping into the shower, and getting dressed.

"Oh really, talking about killing a person" Ashley says looking at Sean in his jeans that fit just right and a black button up, with his chest proudly on display.

"Hey love, two can play this game" Sean laughs "you ready birthday girl?"

"I'm not sure….am I" she laughs snaking her arm around his waist, picking up her purse.

The two get in the limo that Sean had called and got, they pull into the parking lot of a beautiful restaurant, Sean gets out of the car, helping her out. "This is awful fancy, Sean" Ashley says.

"Okay babe, here's the rule for tonight, stop thinking, you don't deserve all of this, you do and I like doing this kind of thing for you the woman I love, so just have fun, okay" Sean says taking her face in his hands kissing her.

"Okay babe" she smiles loving how passionate he is about her.

"Okay then let's go"

Sean takes her hand as they walk into the restaurant, she notices right away that is completely empty just them, one table sitting in the middle of the restaurant, candles lit. They make their way to the table, Sean pulls her chair out for her, before taking his.

In the matter of seconds there was a waiter, there at their table pouring their wine, she notices that he didn't bring out any menus.

"Sean what is this" she whispers.

"My birthday gift to you love, just enjoy" he smiles at her.

The waiter comes back with plates of food, she starts to laugh as she looks down at the plate…..it was the exact dinner she had cooked for them on their second date. They ate their food, enjoying each other as they always do, she loved this man. The waiter brings out their dessert, sure enough it was lava cake …and the same kind of ice cream she had in her cart the day they met.

She laughs "you are something else Mr. Flanery"

"I'm in love that's what I am" Sean says leaning over the table kissing her.

The waiter comes back out taking their plates, off the table out of nowhere, Ashley hears music start playing, and a voice start singing Sean pulls her to her feet, " dance with me." She recognized the song right off it was their song it was the song they first danced to at his house. The music sounded different though, her wondering was soon set to rest as a man comes out with a guitar sitting down at a stool…George Strait…..the man was George Strait. Ashley looks at Sean then back at George smiling tears in her eyes as she looks up at Sean. George starts singing again as they start to dance again, her hand in Sean's holding it over his heart as they danced to their song, Sean singing it in her ear as they danced.

All of a sudden, the singing stops as Sean pulls away from her dropping to his knee, her hand in his.

"Ashley, I know that this is fast, but from the day I met you, I knew that I had met someone so special someone that I wanted in my life, and not only because she had good taste in ice cream ….this made everyone in the room laugh. I knew I wanted you in my life for the rest of my life, I love you I don't want to spend my life with anyone else, I want to grow old with you ,will you allow me to do that, Ashley my love will you marry me?" Sean pulls a ring box out of his pocket, opening it up revealing the most beautiful ring Ashely had ever seen.

Ashley, couldn't form words, she could barely breath all she could do was nod her head tears streaming down her face. "Yes" she finally gets out between tears. Sean puts the ring on her finger, jumping up to his feet, wrapping his arms around her kissing her, crying himself. The two hold each other kissing, forgetting that other people was even in the room.

"Congratulations, you two" George says pulling their attention away from each other.

"Thank you George," Sean says shaking his hand "thank you for doing this"

"Anything for you Sean" the man says clapping Sean on the back before looking towards Ashley. "He's lucky a man, he's a good man, congratulations," George says kissing her cheek before leaving the room, along with the waiters, leaving the two alone.

"I can't believe you done all of this for me" Ashley says in a shaky voice."

"Anything for you my love, now let's go I wanna spend the night with my fiancée" Sean says taking her hand in his.

They make their way to the hotel room, both hot and bothered, ready for this to happen, between the outfits and the teasing each other in the car ride back to the hotel room. As soon as they get in the room Sean as her picked up and pinned to the wall his mouth on hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth, both panting and hot. Sean pushes the dress up out of his way as he "wrap your legs around me" he grunts as he yanks his jeans and briefs down he, pulling her panties to the side as he shoves into her causing her to scream " oh shit are you okay love"…"God yes…keep going" she groans her head laying back against the wall as he thrust up into her, he pulls her up off the wall so she can pull the dress up over her head leaving her breast exposed …..braless, the sound Sean makes is animalistic as his mouth finds her nipple sucking biting at it before moving to the other doing the same thing. Sean pulls her away from the wall carrying her to the bed, laying her on the corner of the bed, half her body on the bed the other half hanging off...she watches as he man finishes getting naked, as she pulls her panties off tossing them to the floor. Sean is back on top of her in second shoving back into her, her legs hanging off the bed this position was amazing for her. With every thrust he was hitting her g spot, making her moans to get louder "Do you like it this baby" Sean moans in her ear "YES YES.. oh god yes …right there baby, oh god" she screams as she comes. Sean pulls them both further onto the bed, never leaving her as he starts thrust harder "God you feel so good" he moans as his mouth finds hers. He thrust into her a few more times before his release hits him coming deep inside of her…..panting her name. Sean pulls out of her, moving up to her side, she turns so they are face to face, her fingers running through his hair ….. "I love you" she says kissing him. "I love you too love," Sean answers playing with the ring on her finger.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, they lay in bed half the day after waking up, enjoying each other. Ashely lay with her head on Sean's chest, trying and not at all succeeding at staring at her ring.

"So do you like it, I never got to ask yesterday?" Sean ask taking her hand in his.

"Hell yeah, so all that sex last night, didn't show you how much I love you and my ring" she laughed looking around the room, sheets torn off the bed, clothes scattered all over the room, and …a broken lamp.

"Damn, is that what all that was for?" "I thought it was because I was so handsome" Sean laughed.

"Hmmm that did help" Ashley answers moving around kissing his chest kissing up to his face as she moves and straddles him, Sean's hands on her thighs.

"So my future husband, what else do you have planned?" Ashley ask looking down at Sean his hair a mess, he was cute in the morning with his hair all messed up.

"Well I have to go to a meeting, but after that laying in bed, ordering room service…butt naked" Sean grins pulling her down to him kissing her,

"Sounds like a plan to me" she laughs, moving to his side laying her head on his shoulder, her fingers lightly exploring his body.

"Damn….what time is it?" Sean ask digging for his phone. "Shit, yeah I have to shower real fast and go" Sean says laying his phone on the table beside the bed.

"Damn okay" Ashley pouted.

"No pouting," Sean says kissing her again before getting out of bed and heading for the shower.

Ashley gets out of bed herself looking around at the damage they had caused to the room, laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Sean ask sticking his head out of the shower.

Ashley, found him some clothes taking them into the bathroom with her, "We broke a lamp...actually I think you broke the lamp" Ashely says jumping up on the counter.

"Me how did…..oh yeah maybe I did" Sean says looking at her from behind the shower curtain.

"Hey babe do you know what my favorite part about the BDS movie are…..you know besides Norman?" Ashley laughed when Sean huffed.

"What's that babe?"

"The shower scene in the 2nd scene….yours not Normans"

"Oh yeah, is that why you are watching me shower" Sean says.

"Yep" this makes Sean laugh staying in the shower a few more minutes giving her a show before deciding that if he didn't get out soon he would be late. He turns the water off, and throws the curtain back.

"Hand me that towel babe …please" Sean says shoving his hair out of his face.

"I don't think I should, I like the view without it" Ashley grins looking at her naked man standing in the shower.

"Come on babe, I gotta go to that meeting ….Troy will murder me if I'm late, and then you'll never see all this ever again" Sean laughs motioning with his hands like Vana White.

"Okay, only because I would like see all of that again" she laughs jumping off the counter handing him the towel kissing him leaving the bathroom.

Ashley goes back to the room and starts picking up their dirty clothes, still laughing at the lamp. "I need to call room service, get a clean sheet" She says looking at Sean as he comes out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, how about you call them, and then go do something while I'm at this meeting, shopping or something" Sean offers.

"Yeah, I could do that…not a big shopper but I can find something" "Maybe I'll call Katie, see if she can run by she lives close….I need to tell her about this anyways" Ashley says wiggling her finger.

"That reminds me I better tell Norm too"

"Yeah you better" "Okay well babe, I'll see you later, when will you be back?" Ashley ask wrapping her arms around him.

"Not sure, a few hours tho" Sean answers looking down at her kissing her.

"Okay then go….so Troy don't kill ya I'll see ya later love ya"

"Love ya too, my love….see you tonight."

Sean leaves, as she was jumping in the shower, she hurries and gets dressed, calls room services and her best friend Katie before heading out the door.

She was meeting her friend at a little restaurant down from the hotel, she was excited to tell her about her and Sean. She wasn't there long before she sees her friend come through the door, "Hey Katie, how have you been?"

"I'm good how about you, how are you and Sean doing?"

"Um good…..well better than good" She answers showing her, her ring"

"Seriously, holy shit when did that happen?"

"Last night, it was amazing he had it all planned out he got George Strait to come sing to us"

"You're lying"

"No for real he did, it was crazy I think I cried more about George then I did the proposal" Ashley laughed.

"I bet you did" Katie laughed.

"I'm so happy for you both, when do I get to meet him I want to meet him" She ask between ordering her food.

"He's at a meeting today, but maybe you can fly out to his house, and we can get Norman and we can all go out and eat or something"

"Yes I like that plan …Norman yep I like that plan" Katie laughs.

"Oh yeah, forgot you had such a crush on him" Ashley laughs between bites of food.

"So have you met him yet?"

"No not yet but I have a feeling that is coming soon, he keeps telling me how much Norman will like me so I think it's going to happen soon…and now that we are getting married"

"Talking about that ….the wedding, you having a big one or what?"

"I don't want a big one, I just want me him, you and Norman…that would work for me"

"Yeah, you was never a big wedding type anyways." "So when do you want to have it?"

"Well that's something else I want to talk to you about and I aint told him but …..I'm pregnant" Ashley mumbles.

"What?"

"I took like 4 test this morning"

"Oh My God….are you excited or what… I'm excited?"

"I'm very excited but I'm not that far along so, I don't want to tell him right now, I mean you remember the last time I was pregnant…..I lost it and I don't want to get our hopes up, and I drank last night" Ashley says trying to not cry.

Katie gets up from her seat and wraps her in her arms, "You will do great, don't worry about that happening, but I'm excited you told me, and a few drinks won't hurt, just no more drinking" Katie grinned

Ashley smiles knowing that her friend was right, it was an exciting time and she deserved to be happy. "I still want to keep it to myself though for right now"

"I understand, so a fast wedding huh" Katie laughs.

"Yeah, a fast wedding, one soon, before I get to fat for a dress" Ashley laughs.

"Okay well you call me and we will figure this out" Katie says smiling I'll take some time off work and come visit and we will have ourselves a little wedding, and I will meet Norman" Katie says winking at Ashley making her laugh.

"Well from what Sean tells me he is single" Ashley says smiling at her friend.

"Hell yeah…..so we need this wedding like in the next month …no I'm kidding" Katie laughs "But yeah call me and we will set something up."

"I will" "I need to go he should be getting back soon, but I will call you later" Ashley says getting up from her chair meeting Katie hugging her "Thank you"

"Be excited….don't worry"

The two woman separate and head their different direction, Ashley felt a bit lighter being able to tell someone about what she had found out this morning she was excited…but still worried.

Sean was not back yet, so Ashley decided it was time for him to get back. Ashley picked up her phone and dialed Sean's number as she laid in bed in the little red outfit she bought before they got engaged…..engaged!

"You need to get back to the hotel"

"Why, is something wrong?" Sean ask sounding very concerned

"Yeah"

"What happen oh lord are you okay?"

"Well I bought this outfit and, and I aint got not one to wear it for at the moment" Ashley says as she takes a picture of herself lying in bed in the outfit sending it to him.

"Ah fuck" she hears him groan in the phone.

"Now do you see my problem?" she teases into the phone "plus I'm horny aint got no body to deal with that so …..I guess I'll have to deal with myself" she knew that would get his attention.

"Yeah that…that is a problem" Sean.

"Okay well, I'm going go and deal with my little problem," Ashley didn't wait for a response as she hung up the phone knowing that it would be long before he would be back at that hotel.

Sean was lost for words from the outfit she had on …..his woman was full of surprises and he was enjoying them all. But Sean was the type of man that had surprises of his own as he hurries into a little store that was right beside the hotel.

As he makes his way down the hall of the hotel, fumbling in his pocket to get his key out, he was very excited to get into his room, to his very sexy fiancée. As he opens the door, he nearly drops the stuff he had bought as he walks in seeing his love pleasuring herself moaning his name. Sean lays the stuff he had bought near the bed as he starts to unbutton his jeans pulling them along with his briefs off of his hips, his cock already hard just from the picture she had sent.

"Fuck babe" he moans as he sits in the chair at the foot of the bed, stroking himself to the rhythm of her movement.

"You enjoying your My Flanery?" she moans as her eyes go to his hand.

She was answered by a groan, "take that shirt off" she moans as she watches him, she loved watching him.

Sean sit back in his chair, lazily stroking himself, not taking his eyes off of her, as she brought herself to orgasm moaning his name. He crawls on the bed between her legs lapping at her juices that covered her thighs working his tongue to her entrance. "Mmmmm you taste so good" he groans kissing her while working the nightie off of her.

He reaching down to where he had dropped his stuff he had bought pulling up a can of whip cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"So whatcha got planned for that" she smirked looking up at him as he straddled her hips.

Sean begins at her toes and works his way up with the chocolate syrup covering her belly button making her laugh, followed by the whip cream getting to her nipples he covers them with the whipped cream. He moves back down her to her feet and slowly starts to lick the chocolate syrup off of her feet, slowly licking his way up her leg, making her squirm she loved feeling his tongue on her. He makes his way to her belly button, licking the chocolate and whip cream out of her belly button making her laugh and squirm…. "Damn you Sean…that tickles" she giggles.

Sean laughs as he start back to licking the chocolate and whip cream off of her body making his way up to her nipple, taking one into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it getting all the whip cream off of it, making her moan.

"Please Sean….I need you now" Ashley groans, her hands on his ass.

Ashley moans louder as she pushes into her, she loves the feel of him as he starts to get his rhythm, "Damn….I won't last long babe…that teasing you done" Sean moaned into her neck knowing that he won't last long after feeling her around him.

"Fuck" Ashley moans knowing she won't last long either. "Sean…..please….oh fuck" she moans in his ear…"God you feel so good, I love the way you feel" she pants in his ear.

Sean takes her face in his hands kissing her, moaning in her mouth, "you fucking feel amazing my love" he groans before thrusting a bit harder, before his orgasm hits, as his hits so does her she is moaning his name her fingernails digging into his back.

The both lay there panting, trying to catch their breaths, "Damn Sean" she moans.

"Back at ya my love….by the way I love that outfit"

"I'm glad"

"You know that's always been a fantasy of mine watching my wife or future wife doing that" Sean mumbled.

"For real?" Ashley ask scooting up to the head of the bed.

"Yeah, what you don't have any fantasies?" Sean ask playing with her hair as soon as he ask her face turns blood red. "Oh you do" Sean says a big grin on his face "What is it?"

"No, I'm not telling you" Ashely says burying her face in his arm,

"Come on my love, it's not embarrassing"

"Ugh…I don't know …..it kinda is"

"Love, do you trust me?"

"Of course"

"Well then just tell me, it's not like I'm gonna laugh or anything" Sean says curious by what it could possibly be and loving how embarrassed she got about it.

"Ugh….okay um I have always wanted to try….a threesome" she mumbles her face blood red.

"Seriously, like two girls or two guys"

"Guys" she mutters.

"See babe that wasn't bad, and you know if you ever wanted to fulfill that fantasy ….I know a man" Sean says looking at her.

"Really" she ask.

"Yeah, I mean if this is something you really wanna do all I have to do is talk to Norman, I trust him it would be fun for you" Sean answers her pulling her into a kiss. "I would do anything to make you baby my love"

"Yeah but I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything" Ashley says not believing that her man was actually thinking about her ex told her she was crazy for even thinking it.

"Trust me babe, that stuff does not make me uncomfortable, and if your happy I'm happy, you aint realized that yet" Sean answers pulling her to him. "So, if you really wanna try it, I'm all for it babe, all you have to do is tell me about this kinda stuff my love, this isn't supposed to be embarrassing it's supposed to be fun" he says kissing her.

"Thank you babe" She answers snuggling up into him. "I would like to try it though …..you before we get married, I wouldn't feel comfortable doing it after we got married" she says into his chest.

She feels him hug her tighter, "Sounds good to me love" Sean answers excited that she told him about and real excited to call Norman and tell him about it.

The next day they gather their stuff and get on the play and head home they were both excited to get home, and as soon as Sean opens the door, he had his hand cover her eyes.

"Oaky my love when we were gone Norman and Ming helped me with something"

"Um okay" Ashley was worried but relieved to because if Ming was involved it wouldn't be that bad….she hoped.

Sean walks her through the house, and into her art room that he had Norman and Ming set up while they was gone.

"Okay are you ready?"

"Yes Sean…..what is it"

"Surprise" Sean says taking his hand from over her eyes, she is in shock as she sees all art stuff set up in the room.

"What is all this?" She ask turning back to Sean.

"Well I had Norman come in and set up a place for you to do your art stuff…..because if I had to do it the room would be full of finger paint and crayons" Sean laughs.

"Its great thank you babe" She answers kissing him.

**A Few Weeks Later:**

"Okay babe, I gotta catch that plane, I'll be back in a few days" Sean says as he kisses her one more time before heading for the door.

"Okay call me when you get there" Ashley says, her emotions were wild today she was so upset that he was leaving but she didn't want him to know that….or to know why.

"Sure will my love" Sean says before shutting the door behind him.

Ashley heads back to bed, she wasn't feeling well, between her emotions and the morning sickness that she had been hiding from Sean since they been, back.

Ashley was awoken by the sound of her phone going off.

"Hello"

"Hey babe, just wanted to call and let you know I landed, are you okay, you sound tired?'

"Oh I went back to bed this morning just having a lazy day" she answers.

"Okay babe, well I'll let you get back to your nap, but I'll call you later, I love ya"

"Love ya too" Ashley answers hanging up the phone.

Sean could sense that something was wrong, something that she wasn't telling him, and the only person close enough to go check on her for him was Norman he was in the state for a convention.

Sean dials Norman's number.

"Hey Sean"

"Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what's the matter" Norman could tell that something was going on. This phone call was not like that last one ….that was a great phone call his best friend told him he was getting married …and that Norman got to sleep with his fiancée …..you cant beat a phone call like that.

"I don't know something is wrong with Ashley, and I'm not there of course and I'm worried can you just go check on her tomorrow or something"

"Yeah of course I can, I'll go check on her first thing tomorrow unless you need me to go today I leave right now."

"No, tomorrow is fine, thanks Norman"

"Anytime Sean"

The two men hang up, knowing that Norman was going to go check on her made him feel a little better, he hated leaving her alone.

The next day Ashley feels much better as she turns on the music and works on unpacking her stuff, she had talked to Sean the night before and that morning. She was in the living room, putting some of her books up in Sean's book shelf, when she hears the door open.

"Hello,…..this house is too damn big" she hears a man's voice as she leaves her box heading towards the door.

"Holy shit hi" she says startled as Norman Reedus came strolling through the house.

"Holy shit, Hi right back at you ….I'm hoping your Ashley, if not Sean has some explaining to do."

"Yeah, that's me" she says with a smile. "Is everything okay?" She ask a little worried that he had popped up.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sean wanted me to stop and check on ya" Norman says looking at her.

"Oh yeah, I'm better today, just wasn't feeling so good yesterday" she says.

"Well, that's good…..I'm glad you're feeling better, you hungry I'm hungry" Norman ask walking around her. "I never understood why he always wanted a big house I always get lost here" Norman say laughing.

Watching Norman made her laugh she always wondered how these two become such good friends they were complete opposites ….she always thought and watching him and listening to him she was right they were.

"So you hungry?" Norman ask.

"Yeah, I could eat…what me to cook something?" Ashley ask releasing that she was getting hungry and she did need to eat.

"No you're not cooking something, there are tons of restaurants out here lets go" Norman says to her placing his hand on her back leading her out of the house.

The two left the house, and headed towards a restaurant the drive was a bit awkward …..mostly because she just remembered what she told Sean about the last night they was at the hotel ….and was hoping that he had not said anything to Norman about it yet.

Norman pulls into a small restaurant, opening the door for her helping her out of the car, "I love this place, besides Sean this is the only reason I like coming here" Norman said with a laugh.

The two find a table and order some food, "So its nice finally getting to meet ya even if Sean aint here to with us" Norman says.

"Yeah, I have heard a lot about you…..A LOT" Ashley answers with a grin.

"Yeah I have heard a lot about you too, you must be something special if he asked you to marry him"

"Aww thank you" Ashley mumbled trying to hold back her blush, and nausea that all of a sudden hit her like a Mack truck. "Oh shit, will you excuse me?" She says as she gets up from the table, heading towards the bathroom.

Norman was worried when she hadn't come back to the table, so he makes his way back to the ladies room, making his way into the room hoping he didn't get slapped or kicked out of the place.

"Are you okay in there?" Norman ask leaning up against the door to the stall.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…. I just I don't know … the smell of the meat"

Norman waited for her to come out and, handed her a paper towel, also remembering that when Helena was pregnant with Mingus the smell of meat made her sick ….and he was pretty sure Sean had told him that Ashley had cooked him steaks or more than one occasion.

"Are you sure you're okay, we can go?" Norman ask.

"No I'm fine" she replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Norman asks after they had made their way back to the table.

"Yeah of course"

"How far along are ya?" "And have you told Sean?"

"Oh shit…..how in the hell" Ashley was shocked at what he just said.

"Sorry, but Mingus's mom always got sick from the smell of meat….I put two and two together just figured so am I right?"

"Yeah …..and I have not told him yet…and would appreciate if you didn't either" she answers.

"It will be out little secret" Norman says flashing her a smile that melted her heart "I'm real excited and happy for him though ….he has always wanted to be a dad, and he was so great with Ming when he was younger."

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah, not to be overly nosey but why haven't you told him yet?"

"Just a bit worried, lost one when I was younger…the man didn't take it so well blamed me and left didn't want Sean to do the same thing if something happened is all" Ashley was trying to fight back tears.

"Sean wouldn't do that, he would wouldn't just leave, he's better than that."

"I know he is, it's just my past issues, that I need to get over"

"You know he can help you with that…..all you have to do is let him"

"Yeah" Ashley shakes her head feeling stupid for even thinking that Sean would be like that hating that her past relationship was effecting her new one. The two eat their food, and Norman orders her some for later telling her that she didn't need to be cooking, and to take care of herself.

"Thanks" she smiles at him as they walk out the door of the restaurant.

The drive home was not as awkward, they talked mostly about Sean and she thanked him for the art room and he laughed and agreed with what Sean had said about the finger paints and crayons.

"So when are you telling him?"

"I don't know yet"

"Okay, well I'm happy for you both and I will be seeing you later, I think Sean has plans to come up to New York soon, so I'll see you then, take care of yourself, it was nice meeting you finally" The way Norman told her that he would be seeing her soon she knew that Sean had brought up the fantasy thing which made her face blood red ….Norman acted like he didn't notice.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, thank you again for keeping this between us, it was very nice meeting you too" she says before heading back into the house. Not noticing that the door was unlocked…..or forgetting that she had locked it in the first place.

She was heading to the bedroom when she hears, someone in the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Its my house, I'm aloud to be here" Sean laughed opening the beer bottle.

"Yeah, but you said it would be a few days"

"Ahh I talked them into it only being a day" Sean grinned taking a drink of his beer.

"You just missed Norman…..he was here he came to check on me"

"Yeah I called him told him to check on ya, how are you feeling?"

"I'm much better now" She answers, hugging him.

"So how was your day, have fun with Normy?"

"Yeah, we talked got to know each other talked about you ….he bought me food so I like him" she laughed showing him her food that Norman had made sure she had.

"Food huh…..I was getting hungry" Sean grinned

"Hey now he bought me food….not you" She laughed sitting the box on the counter. "Call him maybe he will bring you some food" She grinned.

"So besides me what else did you guys talk about?" Sean ask hoping that she told him why he had seemed to be so upset the last few weeks.

"Okay well hmm we talked some about my past, just stuff that has been bothering me, that's all" Ashley says shaking her head "but I realized that I can't let my past effect our relationship."

"Well you know that you can tell me anything right love?"

"Yeah I know" Ashley says kissing him "So you hungry, Norman wouldn't let me cook today so there is nothing to eat and you're not getting my food" she laughed taking her box and finding a fork.

"I'll call and order something" Sean grins trying to hide his worry, he could tell that she was hiding something and it was worrying him.

The two eat and talk about Sean's very short trip, and head for bed, Ashley climbs in bed, as Sean climbs into the shower. She was lying in bed, when he comes back into the bedroom, he climbs in bed and wraps his arms around her "I missed you that one night I was gone" Sean tells her.

"I missed you too" Ashley scooted up in bed so that she was face to face with Sean, "Okay so Norman made me realize that I should talk to you more about what is bothering me, first off I want to apologize about that taking so long for me to realize"

"You don't have to apologize my love, just please tell me what is wrong I want to be able to help you with whatever it is" Sean says looking at her hating the look of sadness in her eyes.

"Okay, well before I met you, I was dating this guy, that I had dated all through high school and college, and he wasn't a very nice guy, he could get mean sometimes, call me names, and like …..ugh during sex he would make me do stuff that I wasn't that comfortable with, and well I got pregnant, and….." At this point Ashely started crying

"Come here my love" Sean was holding back his tears, hating that the love of his life was so upset, he pulled her to him holding her, her crying in his chest.

"And I lost it and he blamed me and left me and I know that you would never do that it's just …..I'm so sorry"

"Please baby, don't ever be sorry, I'm sorry that you was ever treated like that, you should have never ever been treated like that, and I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you. Sean pulled her to him as close as he could get her and pulled them both so they were laying he held her to his chest as she cried, whispering that he was sorry, and that he loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley woke up still wrapped in Sean's arms, she was happy that she finally told him about her past and that it was finally off her chest.

"Good morning my love" Sean moans in her ear.

"Morning babe"

"How are feeling this morning?" Sean ask kissing the top of her head.

"Amazing" she answers leaning up kissing him.

"That's good" Sean says kissing her back.

"Sean make love to me" she moans in his ear, she wanted ….no need to feel him.

Sean grins as he starts kissing her, his hands moving up her sides under her shirt, he wanted to take his time … but the way he was feeling he knew that wasn't going to happen. He pulls her shirt up over her head kissing down her neck, to her chest with every kiss her moans got louder. He moves back up kissing her as his hand found the hem of her panties slowly sliding them off of her as she lifts her hips. Sean moves down kissing her belly…..Ashley had to hold back tears threatening to appear seeing him kiss her belly.

He starts to work his way to her hips to the inside of her thighs she parts her legs as he kisses his way back up her thighs kissing his way to her slit, his tongue finding her clit, gently flicking it before sucking on it until she was panting and moaning his name. He gently moves down her opening pushing his tongue into her causing her to moan even louder.

"Oh my God" she moans as his thumb finds her sensitive clit rubbing small circles as he moves his tongue in and out of her. She moans his name as her orgasm hits, her hand tangled in his hair.

Sean moves up her body kissing "I love the way you taste" he moans in her ear as he takes his briefs off moving her so that her back is to his chest, he lays her legs over his as he gently pushes into her his lips on her neck.

His thrust are slow, and long his hand moves up her body as he kisses her neck and shoulders. She turns to face him, kissing him loving how gentle he was how caring he was, she knew he loved her and no matter what she told him that wouldn't change that.

"My God love you feel incredible" Sean moaned.

The slow thrust was doing great things for her "Sean that was incredible" she pants as she starts to feel her orgasm build in her belly, her muscles start to tighten, every nerve in her body starting to feel like electric she could feel herself tighten around him as her orgasm hits.

Sean speeds his thrust feeling his orgasm hit as she tightened around him, milking him. Both lay panting, moaning each other's names, followed by I love you's.

She moves so she is facing him, "I love you so much" she moans

"I love you too my love" Sean groans kissing her.

They lay in each other's arms kissing. "Ah shit, I have that interview today" Ashley says moving out from underneath the covers.

"Yeah don't wanna miss that" Sean says covering back up.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick and get ready"

"I'm gonna take a nap you wore me out woman" Sean laughs.

"Yeah get some sleep old man" Ashley laughs.

Sean laughs as she walks into the bathroom. By the time she is out of the shower and dressed Sean has fallen asleep, between the flight and the sex she knew he would be tired she leans down and kisses his cheek before leaving the room.

Ashley was excited after leaving the interview she had got the job, and she had talked to the lady about her being pregnant and they both decided it would be best for her to start after she had the baby. Which she was fine with it meant more time to spend with Sean.

As she drove home, she stopped at the little restaurant Norman had took her to she had been craving their food since that day. As she walked in she seen Sean sitting in the living room….and heard his best friends voice he was watching the new episode of The Walking Dead which they had both missed. She grabs some plates and gets their food carrying it into the living room sitting down beside him.

"Hey love how'd it go?"

"Good I got the job, but I won't start for a while" she said taking a bite of her food.

"I wonder why?" Sean ask.

"I'm not sure, but it's okay more time to start with my man, how's he doing by the way still alive on the show, the zombie's aint killed him yet?" She ask trying to get Sean's attention off of her not starting her job now.

"Yeah your man's still alive and kicking zombie ass" Sean laughs hitting the rewind button on the remote. "Oh talking about Norman, he wants us to come visit him in New York, I told him I would ask ya."

"Sounds fun to me, I would love to go, when we going?"

"Here soon, like in the next few weeks or so." Sean answered with a smile on his face.

They finished their food as they watched TWD and talked about movies that Norman had coming up and how proud Sean was of Norman. Ashley loved listening to Sean talk about Norman he was always so happy for him.

Ashley carries the plates into the kitchen washing them and putting the food away.

"Babe I'm going to head to bed" She tells him kissing him.

"I be there in a bit, I have to go get something first"

Ashley went on up to their bedroom, she laughed when Sean come in carrying the picture he had found. "What are you gonna do with that?" Ashley laughed.

"I'm gonna hang it up" Sean answered as he climbed in their bed hanging the picture up above the head board. "That's a nice ass" Sean grinned standing back looking at the painting.

"It sure is" Ashley says reaching up slapping his ass.

"Watch it now" Sean says falling into bed "Don't wanna go bruising it up now."

Ashley laughed even louder "Lord no wouldn't want to do that."

Sean smiled as he smuggled into her. "Goodnight love"

"Goodnight babe"

2 weeks later:

"Babe, what are you doing" Sean ask as he sits and watches the woman he loves run around the apartment like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Cleaning up a bit don't want the place a mess with Norman coming over" Ashley says as she throws clothes into the washer.

"Trust me babe he won't give a damn if the clothes aint washed." Sean laughs taking a sip from his beer.

"Come ere" he says grabbing her pulling her on top of his lap that Southern accent still makes her a bit weak in the knees.

The two had not been together long it was love at first sight, their relationship was a whirlwind; meeting and moving in together in the matter of months. Norman was a big part of their relationship, it was him who Sean trusted with his life and his love.

"You act like you missed him" Sean ask

"I sure have", she answered with a smirk on her face.

"Hold on….what's that look about" he ask pulling her around so she is straddling him.

He was used to the women he was dating having a crush on Norman, so this didn't shock him ….to tell the truth it excited him a bit.

"Oh nothing" she sighs standing up off his lap.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower…..care to join me" she says pulling him up by the hand.

"Hell yeah" he growls as he sits the half-drunk beer in the table.

They make their way to the bathroom losing clothes every step of the way, as they step into the shower they can't keep their hands off of each other touching, stroking, pinching, grabbing …moaning and groaning.

Sean turns her towards the wall shoving into her from behind, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Oh My…. God Sean" she moans as his thrust gain force and rhythm as he leans in nibbling her ear lobe kissing her neck.

The steam from the water making everything slippery and sticky as he pulls her towards his chest his mouth meeting hers, their tongues entwined as she moans into his mouth.

"Fuck Babe" he moans as his hand slides up her body from her hips to her breast.

She can feel that familiar build up in her belly every nerve in her body igniting as her orgasm starts to build.

"Sean…I'm gonna come" she screams as she comes on his cock her juices leaking down her thighs.

"My god babe ….so fucking tight" he moans as he empties himself into her with frantic thrusts.

He pulls out of her, she turns towards him reaching up to kiss him.

"I love you" she moans

"Love ya to babe" he answers, kissing her.

They finally get to the showering part of the shower, of course they still can't keep their hands off each there. It blows Sean's mind how young she makes him feel knowing there is an age difference between the two.

"So what should I wear" she ask going through her closet, she had hung up her clothes, she hated her clothes being wrinkled, they was meeting Norman at a restaurant before they come back to the apartment.

"That black dress….the one you was wearing when we met" he says his arms snaking around her wait his lips on her neck.

Ashley looked at that dress hoping it would still fit her, she had gained some weight but not much but she was still worried about it fitting right.

"Back ..up there big boy if you start again we will never make it" she giggles stepping out of his hug.

"Fine" he says with a frown on his face buttoning his shirt that was hanging off her sculpted shoulders showing off those famous abs and the V …..damn that V she thought looking at him buttoning his shirt up.

She turns back to the closet knowing if she kept looking at the beautiful man standing behind her they wouldn't make it to the restaurant.

She grabs the dress out of the closet and heads to the bathroom, pulling the dress over her head, she was happy the dress still fit and still looked good.

They finally both get dressed, Sean calls for a car. As they are getting into the car Sean notices that his good girl had not put on any panties.

"So babe what's up with the commando look tonight" he whispers into her ear.

"Panty lines" she answers with the evilest little smirk on her face.

"Um…hmmmm" he answers running his hand up her thigh.

They finally make it to the restaurant she can see Norman standing outside the restaurant smoke surrounding him along with number of woman handing him stuff to sign.

"Hey brother" Sean says stepping out of the car reaching for Norman pulling him into a hug.

'Hey there Seany" he ask pulling out of Sean's hug looking towards Ashley. "Hey there beautiful" Norman says hugging Ashley.

"Hey there Norm, how have you been?"

"I have been great, how about you?"

"We have been great but if you don't get your hands off my woman, you may get a good old fashion Texas ass kicking" Sean laughed.

"I'm not afraid of you or Texas" Norman laughed as he placed a kiss on Ashley's cheek.

"Oh come on boys" Ashely said as she walked in front of them into the restaurant.

"Does she know what we are doing tonight?" Norman ask.

"No but she will soon enough" Sean answered slapping Norman on the back. "It's her fantasy….and I'm happy to oblige"

"Me too" Norman says as he walked in through the door, holding it open for Sean to walk through.

After they was seated and had ordered their food the drink, Ashley ordered lemonade, hoping Sean wouldn't notice, looking at Norman and the smile and knowing that he knew she could tell that he was doing everything he could to keep from saying anything.

"So you guys have never told me how you met" Norman ask draining yet another beer.

"Grocery store" Ashley answers.

"I'm betting the health food isle' Norman laughed looking at Sean.

"Just because you have an early death wish …doesn't mean all of us do" Sean says

"When are you gonna stop smoking" he ask.

"When you stop bitching about it so much" Norman answered.

As they were eating their dinner…..Ashely could feel a hand travel up her thigh under the table. She looked over at Sean he had a smile on his face not even looking at her but listening to a story that Norman was telling about something that had happened on the set of TWD.

Then all of a sudden she felt a hand on the other thigh moving its way up, she was more excited than nervous as she slid down in her seat so the men could have an easier access. The whole time thanking God that the place was dark and the music was a bit too loud. She was real thankful for that last part as one man found her clit and the other slide a finger into her.

The men didn't even stop the conversation they were having, acting like nothing was happening ….not at all like they was fingering her in a restaurant in front of people.

She could feel her second orgasm of the night building up …so did Sean as he looked at her and put his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. She grabbed Sean by the neck pulling him into a kiss so that she could moan into his mouth as her orgasm hit…. She could feel her tightening around Sean's fingers ….Normans not letting up on he clit she could feel her thighs shaking.

"Dammit" she says coming down from her orgasm.

"So we gonna continue this" Norman ask squeezing her thigh under the table.

"Lord …Yes" she answers under her breath.

"Hurry your ass up and pay brother…..we need to get her home" he grins looking over at Sean, with a wink.

The whole drive home the men could not keep their hands or mouths off of her and she was loving every minute of it, it also hit her what was happening, Sean had made her fantasy come true and she loved him for it and she was going to love every second of it. She was also wishing the drive was a lot shorter she couldn't wait to get home to get her hands on these two very sexy men.

They finally make it to the apartment and before they even got to the door the men had their hands all over her again as soon as the door opened, the dress was pulled over her head.

She was a bit shy having Norman see her naked until …she heard a string of damn and sexy come from his lips as Sean looked like he had won some kinda prize looking at her.

The three made their way to the bedroom the men pulling clothes off throwing them anywhere they landed. They fall into the king size bed hands and mouths all over each other. As she tries to take a bit of control she takes Sean into her mouth, which was a lot easier to do now after Sean had talked her through it, the first time she tried with him, it was a lot easier knowing that she was not forced into it. Her hand makes its way to Norman …noticing that Norman was not lacking in the cock department.

" Oh my god babe" Sean moans throwing his head back hitting the pillow.

As she sits on her knees between the two men going back and forth from Sean to Norman …..Loving the taste of both and the sounds coming for the men was making her hornier then she had ever been.

" Come ere love" Sean says pulling her onto his laps guiding her onto his cock …taking a second to get used to his girth she starts to ride him …..Watching Norman stroke himself as he watches her …she wasn't going to last long.

Norman gets on his knees pulling her face to his pulling her into a deep kiss her hand going back to him stroking him again precome making her hand glide over him drawling a moan form his lips.

Norman pulls her off of Sean making him groan, she positons herself between his legs taking him into her mouth as Norman slides into her from behind his thrusts making her go deeper onto Sean's cock.

"My God …thats nice" Norman moans grabbing her hips his thrust getting a bit rougher.

Sean's hand goes to the back of her head pulling her off of his cock and leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you so much" he moans.

"Fuck…..Love you" she groans…Norman leaning down kissing her neck causing him to slide in deeper.

"Come for us baby" Sean moans his hands going to her nipples pinching them that sends her over the edge as he has her third orgasm of the night …Norman riding out her orgasm not letting up on his thrust.

Norman pulls out as Sean slides in taking his spot.

"Lube" Norman ask as his hands massage her cheeks …..she knows what is coming and her excitement grows.

"Table" Sean moans.

Norman slides off the bed and makes his way to the table finding the bottle of lube, he pops open the cap squirting some on his finger.

"You ok with this hon" he leans ask her kissing her.

"Hell yea' she groans pulling him into a deeper kiss she can feel him smiling.

Norman slowly works his finger into her entrance taking it slow so not to hurt her…this makes her moan. Sean as stopped his thrust holding her to his chest.

Norman works his finger in and out of her.

"You good babe" Sean ask

"More" was all she could get out.

"Yes Ma'am" Norman grunts sliding another finger into her slowly working her so that he does not hurt her.

"You ready hon" Norman ask lubing himself up so that it would be easier for them both.

"Yea" She moans.

"Pull out Sean" he says knowing that it will be easier for him to slide in.

Sean does what he was told holding her to his chest their mouths on each other their tongues dance.

Norman lines up with her entrance and very slowly slides in.

"Fuck" he moans feeling how tight she is.

It is a bit uncomfortable, and she was understanding now why Sean had ask her to try it before they had come out here, the uncomfortable feeling left as he starts to get a rhythm she starts to really really enjoy it.

"Ok babe this may hurt for a second" Sean says as he slowly slides back into her.

"Ok" she moans

She has never felt anything like this before …..but she liked it.

The men got a rhythm going as one pulled out the other shoved in.

" Oh …god….ah…fuck" she screams chanting their names as she feels her self tighten around them both she is coming Sean holding her still as she rides out the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt.

Both men are close behind both groaning and grunting chanting her name as they both empty inside of her. She feels Norman pull out of her very slowly so he would not hurt her. Leaning down and leaving kisses on her cheeks and up her spine, falling over onto the bed covered in sweat and the look of heaven on his face.

Sean pulls out of her kissing her moving so that she is laying in between the two men, she lays her head on Sean's chest as she feels Norman wrap his arm around her his head buried in-between her shoulder blades.

"Thank you" Ashley whispers into Sean's ear.

"You're welcome love" Sean smiles as he kisses her forehead

The nest morning she wakes up still in-between the two men her head on Normans arm Sean's thrown over her. She leans over and kisses Norman, his blue eyes slowly opening.

"Good morning hon" he mumbles in his very sexy sleepy voice kissing her.

"Good morning, thanks for last night" she says before sliding out from between the two men and going to the bathroom, she was washing her hand when Norman comes into the bathroom.

"Have you told him yet?" Norman ask, she could tell that had been wanting to ask her all through dinner the night before.

"No I haven't" she answers drying off her hands.

"Are you going to tell him before you leave New York?"

"I don't know would you like to be there when I tell him?"

'Hell yeah, I'm excited" Norman smiles.

"Okay, you take him out tonight and I'll cook diner or something and I'll tell him tonight."

"Sounds like a plan lovely" Norman says kissing her cheek before opening the door.

"So what you didn't get enough of her last night?" Sean ask with a grin on his face.

"Hey, brother if you had an apartment with two bathrooms we wouldn't happen Norman says patting Sean on the shoulder.

Sean laughed as he wrapped Ashley in his arms "good morning my love" San say kissing her.

"Good morning babe" she says grinning at him "I love you"

"Love ya to babe" Sean says.

"So who's cooking breakfast" Sean says.

"I will" Norman says picking up his phone.

"I didn't know you couldn't call and order breakfast" Ashley says walking past both men.

"You can call and order anything" Norman grins dialing a number.

"Oh Norman got you something" Sean says smiling at Ashley.

"Damn you Sean" Ashley mumbles as Sean smiled and went towards the bedroom.

Sean comes out of the bedroom with her painting in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Look here brother" Sean says handing the painting over to him.

Ashley hides her face in her hands laughing as Norman turned to look at her "Did you paint this?"

She nods her head "Yeah."

"This is awesome, you are a great artist" he says hugging her.

"Thank you" she says hugging him back.

"I hung the one she doe of me in the bedroom" Sean says.

"Hell I'm hanging mine in the living room so everyone can see it" Norman says.

Later that day:

"I'll see you men later" Ashley says kissing Sean and then hugging Norman who was way too excited. She had a feeling that she would not be the one telling Sean about the baby.

Ashley had went to the store earlier, and picked up stuff too coo for dinner, even after both men kept telling her she didn't need to cook she could order something, after 30 minutes of arguing she told them to her be she liked too cook and wanted to cook.

The two men walked into the bar it was nice for them to go out like they used to and talk, they got them a table and ordered some drinks.

"So thanks for last night" Sean say.

"No thank you, for letting me be a part of it" Norman answers between drinks.

"You're the only person I trusted to join us."

"Thank you brother"

"So how have you two been?"

"We have been great, she told me about her past and that you helped her with that, and we talked about it and after that everything has gotten much better.

"That's good, I'm so happy for you two."

"So talking about relationships, don't you think it's about time to settle down?" Sean ask.

"Gotta find her first" Norman answers.

"Well Ashley has this friend…she wants you to meet her"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah, she is going to be coming to the wedding, just a small thing just us and you and her.'

"Okay, I'll be there, if she is anything like Ash, I would love to meet her."

After a few drinks, both men, were starting to feel the alcohol.

"So how is it living with her?"

"It's good, it's fun, can plus we can have sex whenever we want" Sean laughs.

"Hey that's always a plus" Norman answers taking another drink. "It's going to be different when she has the baby" Norman blurted out without thinking.

"What?" Sean ask.

"Nothing" Norman answers hoping that Sean hadn't heard him.

"She's having a baby?" Sean ask already getting his wallet out.

"Ah fuck she's going to kill me" Norman mumbles his head buried in his hands.

"She's having my child?" Sean was up on his feet paying for their drinks before Norman could say anything else.

"I'm gonna be a dad" Sean says.

"Yeah congratulations dad" Norman says pulling Sean into a hug.

"I'm going to be an uncle" Norman grins.

The two men leave the bar and head back to Sean's apartment.

Ashley could hear the two men outside the door, she could tell something was going on.

Sean comes through the door walking straight to her, dropping to his knees his hands on her belly.

"You're having my kid?" Sean asks looking up at her.

"Yes" she answers a tear rolling down here cheek.

"Holy shit we are going to be parents …..holy shit" Sean says kissing her belly.

Ashley looks to Norman who was smiling looking at Sean. "Are you mad at me Ash?" Norman asks.

"No how can I be mad at that smile" she smiles.

Sean stands up wrapping her in his arms kissing her. "Do you know what it is?"

"No not yet, I have a doctor's appointment when we get back home, we will find out then."

"Oh my God, I can't believe this" Sean says walking to the couch "we need to get baby stuff…..and a room" Sean says.

"We got plenty of time, Sean don't need to worry about that right now" Ashley laughed sitting down beside him.

"Well you two, I'm gonna go let you two celebrate" Norman tells them he hugs Sean and kisses Ashley on the cheek.

"Thanks you coming by before we leave?" Sean ask.

"Yeah I'll be here tomorrow" Norman answers.

Sean looks back at Ashley as Norman leaves, "I love you so much" he says taking her face in his hands pulling her into a kiss. "Is this why you wanted a fast wedding?" Sean ask.

"Yeah I think we soon like we talked about just us Normy and Katie."

"Okay, and I told Norm about her, he can't wait to meet her, hell I can't either."

"I think they will hit it off" she says.

"So when do you wanna get married?" Sean asks pulling her close to him.

"As soon as we can, I can't wait to be married to you" Ashley answered kissing him back.

"How about we fly Katie out here, we can stay out here a little longer we can get married here" Sean ask.

"Sounds good to me, we need to get a marriage license and stuff, but I will call her tomorrow, tell her" Ashley answers she couldn't wait to be married to the man of dreams.

"Yeah, okay I'll call Norm and tell him I can't wait for you to be my wife" Sean says kissing herm his hand on her belly.

"I can't wait to be your wife" Ashley answers back laying her head on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley dialed Katie's number, excited to tell her about the wedding….but also the threesome that she just had with two of the sexiest men on earth.

"Hey Ash how are you momma?"

"I'm great….better than great finally told Sean about the baby you should have seen him I didn't think he would ever stop crying and kissing my belly."

"Aww that is so cute ….I'm so happy for you"

"So talking about babies…me and Sean was thinking and we agreed to have a small fast wedding…..and I want you to be involved of course."

"Of course I will, have you decided on a date?"

"Well that's why I called me and Sean came out to visit Norman in New York …..and I was wondering since we have three of the four people for the wedding party I was wondering if you had time to come out I will pay for your plane ticket."

"Oh my God yeah I can come out when do you want me there?"

"Well there is a flight coming in tomorrow if you can make it then."

"Hell yeah…..I can do that"

"Okay good, I'll get your tickets and email them to you …I'm excited I can't wait to see you ….and I have something else to tell you but that will have to wait until you're here."

"Okay well looks like I need to get off here and pack…..what should I wear for the wedding?"

"Just something pretty, whatever you're comfortable in …but remember Norman is gonna be there and he is excited to meet you."

"Damn…I may have to go shopping….okay I will call you later."

"Talk to you later."

Ashley hung up the phone and went online buying her tickets and emailing them to her, she was excited she was about to marry the man of her dreams, and have his kid, she was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Hey babe, how did the call go?"

Good she will be here tomorrow….she nervous about meeting Normy, she's going shopping to find something for the wedding …..I'm guessing something a bit revealing since Norm will be there.

"I will never get all you women's obsession with him?" he laughed.

"Aww are you jealous babe…..you will always be my obsession" Ashley smiles wrapping her arms around him.

"Lord no Love I'm not jealous I love him…..I'm happy for him that all you women love him."

"Talking about him did you call him?"

"Yeah, he will be here" Sean says kissing her "I can't wait, I never thought that I would find someone that I wanted to marry" he tells her.

"Yeah, me either, but you changed that babe."

Sean kissed her and placed his hand on her belly…"Do you hear that little man …..mommy and daddy are getting married."

"How do you know the baby's boy?"

"I just know … he's gonna be ninja like his daddy."

"And if it's a girl ….is she gonna be a ninja too like her daddy?"

"She will be my little princess ninja" Sean grinned.

"Okay babe, we need to go get some stuff done before the wedding like marriage license and a preacher….and wedding bands." Ashley says sitting down on the couch.

"Can you like become a minister online or something I think I see that a while ago" Sean asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well if you can we can make Norman marry us" Sean grinned.

"You want Norman to marry us?" Ashley smiles.

"That would be one less thing we would have to worry about."

"Yeah, okay call him, I can imagine what he is going to say."

Sean left her and headed outside calling Norman telling him about his idea. Norman seemed way too happy to do …way happier than Sean thought he would be.

"Okay he is on his way over…and he is way too happy about this." Sean says laughing.

"Well I went online and found a website where he could do it, it seems pretty easy"

"That's one thing off the list" Sean says "So now all we need is marriage license and rings."

"Okay, well you wait for Norman and I'll go look for rings, we can get something better after the wedding." "Do we both have to go to the court house to get license?" Sean asked.

"No you can picked them up" She tells him "also pick up some food…..and ice cream I want ice cream." She grinned kissing him.

"Okay, well you behave yourself with Norman and I'll be back."

"Can't make any promises" she winks at him.

Sean leaves the apartment, going to the court house and then a jewelry shop, looking for something that can do until, he can get her out and looking, maybe after the baby so she wouldn't have to get it resized.

Ashley was, sitting at the kitchen table when Norman comes through the door. "Hey there momma how are you?"

"I'm good hungry though" she answers smiling as she sees Norman show her a bag with contents that smelt amazing.

"What is that you got there Normy?" she asked she could hear her stomach growl.

"Ah something Helena always ate when she was pregnant biscuits and gravy" Norman says sitting it down in front of her grabbing silverware.

"So that do I need to do to become a minister" Norman ask rubbing his hands together.

"Its already open on my computer" Ashley answers digging into the food he brought with him.

"So my friend Katie is coming in tomorrow" Ashely mumbled between bites.

"Oh yeah" Norman grinned carrying the computer over to the table sitting down beside her.

"Yeah she's excited and nervous to meet you, she went out to get her a new dress for the wedding" Ashley smiled.

"Can't wait to meet her" "Well that was much easier than I thought" Norman says.

"Hope you didn't want any of this" Ashley laughed.

"No, you need to feed that nephew of mine" Norman grinned shutting the computer.

"Why do you and Sean both think it's a boy?" Ashley says throwing away her garbage tossing the fork in the sink.

"We just know"

"We just know what?" Sean says coming through the door.

"That she's having a boy."

"Yeah we just know" Sean answers laying the stuff he had got today on the table kissing her.

"You didn't bring food" Ashley says.

"No he told me he was bringing you food, I figured I could go back out tonight and get something" Sean answers rubbing her belly.

The Next Day:

"Okay babe I'm going to go get Katie wanna go with me so I don't get lost?" Ashley asked as she was heading to the door.

"Ah shit love I can't I have to talk to Troy about the movie …..why don't you call Norm see if he will take you then he can meet Katie."

"Yes I will do that …she will kill me" she laughed picking up her phone calling Norman.

Norman was there in less the 10 minutes "Hey you ready?"

"Yeah" Ashley kisses Sean and heads out the door with Norman.

"So you excited about getting married?" Norman asked as he drove to the airport.

"Yeah I can't wait, been excited since the day I met him" she answered smiling over at him.

"Yeah, he has been too, the day he met you he called and told me he met the woman he was going to marry…not gonna lie I didn't believe him, I was worried but then I met ya and I am so excited for the two of you, you are perfect for him." Norman says patting her knee.

"Awww thank you, that's so good to hear" Ashley wiped tears from her face.

"Oh don't cry" Norman says.

"Damn hormones" she laughed.

Norman pated her knee "so this friend of yours, is she a fan?" Norman asked wiggling his eyebrows at her making her laugh,

"She is, but she not one of those crazy stocker fans, I promise" she says smiling at him.

"No I didn't think she was, if she is anything like you I can't wait to meet her."

"I can't wait for you to meet her, I really think you two will hit it off."

"Oh no, does Sean have you setting me up too?" Norman smiles.

"Ah he just wants you to be happy." Ashley says laying her head back on the headrest, trying to keep from getting sick.

"Yeah I know, I think it's about time too, Ming is at the age no, I think it's about time to starts actually dating now." Norman answers. Ashley loved that he was comfortable around her to talk to her about this.

"Well that's good, and you know I'm not technically trying to set you up with Katie….she here for my wedding that's all" She smirks.

"MmmHmm" Norman laughed pulling in the parking lot. Ashley laughs as she pulled her phone out of the pocket, texting Katie "So is she here?"

"Yeah, come on" Ashley says reaching for her handle.

"Maybe I should stay out here it will be much easier and faster fro you two to get through without people stopping me" Norman says.

"Sorry, yeah that makes sense I'm always forgetting who you to are" Ashely shakes her head.

"That's why we love ya" Norman smiles kissing her cheek. "No go get my future wife" Norman laughs.

"Ashley laughed a she got out of the car and headed to the airport. It didn't take long to find her, "Hey there momma how are ya?" Katie smiles pulling her into a hug.

"Pukey, moody, and oh my God horny as hell" she laughed causing Katie to laugh.

"Well you have a sexy man, he can take care of that last one" she smiled. "So how'd you get here Sean send you in a big fancy car?"

"No Norm drove me here" Ashley answered

"What Norman drove you here, why didn't you tell me….lord I look like shit" Katie says pulling at her clothes.

"Oh Lord you look fine and I didn't wanna get lost."

"Okay I mean I do have to meet him sooner or later."

"It will be fine he's not like that at all I promise ya" Ashley says as they walk out to the car. Ashley watches Norman get out of the car and pop the truck, going to meet the two ladies.

"Hi, I'm Norman" he says extending his hand out to her.

"Hi I'm Katie" she smiles shaking his hand.

"Okay ladies let's get to the apartment before Sean thinks I ran off with the both of ya" Norman chuckles taking her suitcase and putting in the truck. "Okay Ash where do you want food from?" Norman asked as they pull out of the parking lot.

"I don't I think I'm gonna take Katie out tonight so whatever you and Sean want"

"Ah, it it's okay with you I was going to take him out to dinner or maybe the bar you know bachelor party kinda thing just me and him."

"Why wouldn't that be okay with me Norman, you know I'm fine with you two hanging out."

"Okay well me and Seany will go out you two ladies can do whatever it is you two ladies wanna do."

"Thanks Norm" Ashley says smiling at him.

"So Katie how long you staying here in the NYC?" Norman asked looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Well I got two weeks off work, but I'm guessing after Ash and Sean get married they will want some time to their selves, so I figured I would leave the day after the wedding."

"You know Katie, you don't have to leave me and Sean will have plenty of time to spend alone and plus we decided to wait until after the baby is born for a honeymoon" Ashley answered

"Well I don't know, what I'll end up doing, so what else do you need to do for the wedding?" Katie asked.

"Oh no, see that there is the kinda girl talk that you two can talk about tonight" Norman says causing the two women to laugh.

The three get out of the car, Norman gets Katie's stuff out of the trunk and they head to the apartment. "Hey babe what took so long?" Sean asked as they walk through the door.

"I tried to run off with em both…..but oh no she loves you so much" Norman laughed.

"Hi Katie, I'm Sean" Sean introduced himself.

"Hi it's nice to finally meet you" Katie says.

"Yeah it's nice to finally meet you too."

"Okay ladies me and Seany are gonna head out, you two can finish your wedding talk" Norman says.

"Have fun you two" Ashley says kissing Sean, then kissing Norman on the cheek. As the two men left, the girls get to talking and catching up.

"It's really cute that he calls him Seany" Katie smiles. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Katie asked.

"Oh….um you know how I have always wanted to try a threesome right?" Ashley asked.

"Oh Lord…..really…..both of em" Katie says.

"Yeah…..Sean wanted me to fulfill my fantasy before we got married." Ashley tells her.

"Holy shit….so how was it?" Katie asked smiling at her.

"Fuckin amazing" Ashley says. "My God it was the best sex I've ever had" Ashley tells her.

"Okay….so tell me, what's he working with?" Katie asked.

"Who Sean?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah…no not Sean….Norman, I know I won't ever have Sean but I may have a chance with Norman" Katie tells her.

Ashley laughed….. "He's hung"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…..seriously hung like a horse….and ever better he knows how to use it." Ashley says.

"Fuck…I'm glad you wanted to introduce us" Katie says. "So are we going to go out and eat or order in momma?" Katie asked flopping down on the couch.

"Order in….don't really feel like going out" Ashley answers.

"Sounds good momma" Katie says smiling at her. Ashley hands her the take out menus, "Order whatever you want…..I have Normans card" Ashley laughs pulling one of his cards from her pocket.

"That's my girl" Katie smiled. "So wedding stuff?" Katie says as she hangs up the phone. "What else do you need?"

"Well Sean got out marriage license, Norman is going to marry us." Ashley says smiling at her.

"Really….he's ordained huh?"

"Yeah his idea…..um we need a place to get married…..but I think the boys have a place in mind."

"What is everyone wearing?"

"Well me and you are going out tomorrow to find something, Sean is going to wear that blue shirt I love so much, and Norman is wearing whatever I tell him to" Ashley says.

"Good okay….um so are you doing first dance and all that?" Katie asked.

"Yeah…. I wanna use that song Thinking out loud" Ashley says.

"Awww yeah I love that song …..I have that on my Ipod so got that's covered….what about food?"

"Ah we can just go out to dinner afterwards." Ashley says.

"Okay….well I think that's all we have to then ….oh um rings?" Katie said.

"Sean got some just for the wedding, we are going to go get different ones after the wedding…..you know after I get back to my normal size." Ashley says.

"Well well our girl talk is done…..how's the baby doing?" Katie asks.

"Really good we have an appointment when we get back to see what it is, the boys have both decided it's a boy."

"Oh yeah got any names picked out?"

"Well if it's a boy, I was thinking Mark Reid you know after Norman and you remember when we watched Powder.

"Ah yeah Jeremy Reed….you love that movie" Katie says. "That's a great idea did Sean have a say in the name picking?"

"He picked Marl, I told him I would pick the middle name aint told him yet what I picked wanted it to be a surprise." Ashley said.

"How about if shes a girl?" Katie smiled.

"Well I figured I would go with Katie" Ashley laughed.

"I like that name …..that's a good name thank you"

"Also me and Sean was talking about it and we want you to be the baby's godmother and Norm to be the godfather."

"Holy shit really?" Kate was smiling. "That's awesome I am so honored thank you" Katie says.

"Hold on…did you do that so we would have to get together" Katie laughed.

"We would never do something like that" Ashley laughed.

"MmmmmHmmmm, so have you told him he is the godfather and that you was naming the baby after him?"

"No wanted all that to be a surprise."

The two women talked for most of the night until they decided it was time for bed, the boys still had not made it home but Ashley wasn't worried. The next few days was a whirlwind, setting up the wedding the boys had found a place, a cute little secluded park. The women had went shopping, Ashley got a sexy little red dress kinda like the one she was wearing the day they met and Katie got a sexy little pink number both girls thought Norman would like. They went to Norman's apartment, Ashley went through his clothes and Katie went through everything else until Ashley found a light blue button up shirt that would match Sean's. They were ready for the wedding Ashley was growing more and more nervous as they got everything ready she was nervous and excited this was going to be the best day of her life …..until she had their baby.


	10. Chapter 10

Wedding Day:

"Holy shit I'm nervous …been sick all morning" Ashley says sitting down on a bench that was in the park.

"Is it nerves or morning sickness?" Katie asked.

"Mixture of both I think" Ashley answers.

"Well there is no need to be nervous, its Sean, trust me you two were made for each other, Katie tells her sitting down beside her.

"I know…..I know I worry you know that" Ashley says.

"You don't have to worry anymore, your marrying the man of your dreams….literally" Katie says smiling at her. "Now come on lets go before he thinks you decided to run off."

The two women make their way, to where the men were at, she would see Sean standing with Normans his blue jean shirt unbuttoned showing off his chest, the scene caused her to laugh he knew how much she enjoyed looking at his chest.

"Your man looks good in that shirt" Katie leans over whispering in her ear.

"Now you know why I'm pregnant" Ashley laughed. "Normans looking good too" Ashley nods."

"Hell yes he is" Katie smiles back at her "Come on lets go get you married."

The men watch as the women make their way to them "She's looks beautiful brother…your lucky" Norman says.

"Yeah I am, so Ash told me you decided it was time to maybe find someone and settle down." Sean ask.

"Maybe" Norman says nodding his head watching the women come closer to them.

"Katie's a pretty woman, funny good head on her shoulders…..I think she would be great for you brother" Sean says.

"Yeah she is, we have talked she's pretty cool, can't wait to actually get to know her …and damn she looks good in that dress." Norman smiled.

Sean laughed "Okay here they come looks like I'm gonna be a married man soon."

Katie made her way to the men smiling at Norman, as she started the music….their song the same song he proposed to the song they danced to. Sean smiled at the song remembering how excited she was when he asked her to marry him. Sean moved his eyes to Ashley smiling, feeling tears come to his eyes he was happy and she looked beautiful in her dress she was even more beautiful with her baby bump…..his baby he was the luckiest man …the happiest man in the world.

Ashley made her way to him, her emotions going crazy she was happy, and excited and nervous, and damn that shirt looked good on him.

"Hey babe" Sean says taking her hand in his.

"Hey…..you look sexy in that shirt" Ashley smiled trying to hold back tears….which she couldn't do.

"Aww love …no don't cry" Sean says wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Sorry….I'm just so happy"

"Me too love ….so you ready to become Mrs. Flanery?" Sean smiled.

"You have no idea how ready I am" she answered.

"Okay, brother we are ready" Sean says looking at Norman.

"Alrighty here we go" Norman motioned for Katie to join him smiling at Sean and Ashley who looked surprised.

"Me and Katie are here to see our best friends marry their soulmates, their other halves. When Sean called me and told me that he had met his future wife, I was shocked, I never thought he would ever find a woman that he would want to spend the rest of his life with, but then I met you and the second I met you I knew this was the woman that would make my brother happy and I'm so happy that he met you at the grocery store…..congratulations and I love the both of you" Norman smiled at them.

"Okay my turn" Katie says smiling. "I was never any happier that my match making skills failed then I was the day my best friend called me to tell me that the handsome guy from her favorite movie complimented her on her dress…and ice cream choice. When she told me that he asked her out on a date I was so happy for her…..when she told me he asked her to marry him I was ecstatic for her. She deserves to be happy and I know after she told me about you and after meeting you I knew she will be, and I know that she will be loved and happy and that's all a best friend can ask for I'm so happy you two met and I'm even happier that you two are gonna give me a niece"

They all laughed when Norman corrected her "You mean nephew"

"Either way I'm happy and I know she's happy, I know you two will live a long happy life together…I love you both …..Congratulations" Katie says trying not to cry.

"Okay do you two wanna say anything" Norman asked.

"Thank you guys…. I think you two have said it all I love you Ashley and I'm the luckiest man in the world" Sean says.

"I love you guys thanks for making me cry….and I love you too Sean" Ashley smiles.

"Okay well by the power invested in me by the state of New York and the internet I now pronounce you husband and wife Seany you may now kiss your bride" Norman smiles

"Hurry and do it or I will" Norman laughed causing the other three to laugh.

"Sweet husband of mine do you wanna dance with me?" Ashley asked smiling at Sean.

"For the rest of my life love" Sean smiled back at her taking her in his arms as Katie goes to turn on the music which made Sean laugh when Thinking out loud came on he remembered when it first came out she fell in love with it and made him dance with her though the house listening to it. Ashley loved dancing with him Sean moved his hands down her body to her belly as they danced making her laugh when he runs his hands up her chest. Norman and Katie smiled and watched them dance …..both very happy that their best friends were so happy.

After they danced they left the park Ashley telling them that she was hungry, so they leave the park and head out to eat celebrating the wedding.

"Okay I'm gonna go try to find a room for tonight, give the new wife and husband some alone tie, have any suggestions?" Katie asked Norman as they ate.

"Um I have an extra room at my apartment you can stay there if you would like" Norman says taking a drink of the beer he had ordered.

"You think your slick doncha? " Katie laughed.

Norman laughed "No honestly I do have an extra room no funny business…..unless of course you want funny business" he winked making her laugh. "And to be honest I would like to get to know you some more…..just talking" Norman says.

"It has been nice talking to you….you know yeah I will take you up on that offer ….but no funny business." She smiled.

"Okay…hey guys we are going to head out, Katie's is going to be staying at my place give you two some alone time" Norman smiled standing up from his chair.

"Hmmm okay ….have fun you two…and keep it in your pants Norm," Sean smiled.

"Yeah…you two Katie" Ashley says winking at her.

"I will" Katie answers smiling and shaking her head.

"So how long do you think it will be before they get married" Sean laughed.

"Um I give it a year" Ashley says.

"Really a year….I say 6 months" Sean laughs.

"Okay what are we betting?" Ashley asks smiling at her husband….her husband.

"Oh Mrs. Flanery how about this ….the next baby whoever wins the bet gets to pick the name." Sean say.

"Deal" Ashley smile shaking his hand.

"Sean laughs, leaning over and kissing her. "Come on lets go home wife" he smiles kissing her again.

"Okay love, yes let's go home ….I'm horny as hell." She whispers in his ear making Sean moan.

4 Months Later:

"Hey how is she?" Katie asked as she walked into the waiting tom.

"Miserable, cussing me, threw me out of the room." Sean says "Where's Norm?"

"Smoking…what room is she in?"

"302" Sean says walking past her outside to find Norman.

"Hey Seany …how's she doing?" Norman asks.

"I'm out here aint I" Sean laughs.

"Yeah, I remember that…I thought Helena was gonna murder me the day she had Ming…..let me tell ya we have it easy. So how long she got?"

"The doctor said we should be having a baby in the next hour" Sean answers.

"Can't wait to be an uncle" Norman smiles butting out his cigarette.

"Actually me and Ash talked about it and we wanted to ask if you would be our baby's godfather" Sean ask.

"Oh shit ….I thought you was were gonna tell me you didn't want me to be an uncle" Norman laughed. "Of course I will brother thank you so much."

"And Katie is the baby's godmother" Sean smiled.

"Good think we hit it off then, huh, I sweat if I didn't know you any better I would have thought you two done that on purpose." Norman laughed as they walked into the hospital.

The two men walk into the room where the women were. "Hey momma, how are you?" Norman asks.

"Tired, and thirsty" Ashley answers.

"Do you have ice chips?" Norman asks.

"Yeah I just went and got her some" Katie tells him.

"Hopefully soon it will be over and you will have you beautiful baby" Norman smiles sitting down beside Katie.

"Okay Mrs. Flanery I'm going to have to ask your family to leave, your husband can stay I need to check and see if you can start pushing" the doctor says as she walks into the room.

"Okay….I love you guys" Ashley says as Norman and Katie got up to leave both stopping to kiss her.

"See ya later sexy momma" Norman winked, as he kissed her forehead before taking Katie's hand and leaving the room.

"Okay Ashley, you are ready, so we can start" the doctor says.

Sean moved to take her hand "Okay babe are you ready to have our baby" Sean smiled.

Ashley smiled and nodded her head, as she felt another contraction hit her. "Okay Ashley push" the doctor tells her.

Ashley started pushing, squeezing Sean's, this went on for what felt like forever for her, she was crying and screaming and squeezing Sean's hand. "Your doing so good love another push just one more big push come on bay you can do it" Sean says holding her hand wiping her forehead with a cold rag.

Ashley gave one final push, as the doctor delivered the baby "congratulations you have a son" the doctor looked up to the two holding up the baby that was crying. "Oh my God he's beautiful" Ashley cried as they laid the baby on her chest they had cleaned him up and wrapped him in a blanket.

"He looks just like you Sean" Ashley cried. All Sean could do was look down at his wife and his son and cry, he was so very happy and so lucky he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"Here dad hold him" Ashley says looking over at Sean. Sean took his son into his arms and sit down. "Hey Mark, I'm your daddy" Sean cried kissing the babies forehead holding his little hand in his.

"Mark Reid" Ashley says smiling looking over at her husband.

"Reid?" Sean ask looking over at Ashley "Yeah I fell in love with you after watching Powder, I thought it would be good to name him Reid." Ashley smiles.

Sean smiles getting up from the seat, kissing her "It's perfect."

"You have some visitors" the nurse says as she was coming into the room, Norman and Katie following her into the room.

"Hey come meet your nephew" Sean smiled at Norman.

"I knew it" Norman smiled walking over to Sean. "Can I hold him?" Norman asks.

"Of course…here uncle Norman meet your nephew Mark" Sean smiled handing the baby to Norman who had tears in his eyes.

"What…..for real…you named him after me?" Norman asked smiling down at the baby.

Katie makes her way to Norman sitting down beside him "hey Mark" she says playing with his little feet, the baby started smiling.

"Hmm looks like he likes his aunt Katie" Sean smiles.

"He's got good taste" Norman smiles kissing Katie.

The next day Sean and Ashley took their son home, to a room that was painted and decorated by his uncle Norman. Ashley took Mark into his room, Sean brought all their stuff in, looking for Ashley, walking through the house he finds her in Mark's room rocking him and singing their song to their child, he was the happiest man in world right now. He watched as Ashley put Mark back in his bed, he left before she turned around.

A Year Later (Their Anniversary)

"Okay Mark you ready to go spend the night with Uncle Norman and Aunt Katie?" Sean asks his son who was picking out a toy he wanted to take with him even though Norman made sure he had every toy in the world at his house. Mark grabs his Daryl Dixon toy smiling and walking out of his room

"You ready little man?" Ashley ask Mark as he comes into the living room.

"Norm" Mark mumbled.

"Yep going to Uncle Norm's house for the night you and sissy…thank God" Ashley mumbled making Sean laugh. "It's been a long time huh?" Sean ask kissing Ashley.

"KISS" Mark squealed throwing his arms up to be picked up by his dad. Sean grinned as he picked him up kissing him "sis" Mark says, Sean laughs and leans over kissing Rebecca his little princess ninja…..his little girl that he got to name.

Ashley and Sean put the kids in the car and drove to Normans and Katie's who had bought a house to be closer to Sean and Ashley and the kids, and Katie wanted to be closer to Ashley ever since Katie had found out she was pregnant.

Sean pulled up to the house, and got the kids out putting Mark down laughing as he ran to the porch crawling up the steps. Sean and Ashley hurried to the door, "NORM" Mark yelled running through the house.

"He's in the kitchen Mark" Katie smiled messing up his hair has he ran by.

"Thank you for keeping them tonight." Ashley says handing Rebecca to Katie.

"Oh no problem, we loving having them here, Norman and Mark play well together." Katie laughed.

"Yeah I bet they do, Norman is a big kid" Sean laughs.

"What are you two still doing here, shouldn't you two be working on number three …..you're not getting any younger Sean" Norman laughed walking into the living room.

"Ah…we're leaving, have fun with the kids" Sean says.

"And don't be teaching Mark anymore cuss words Norman" Ashley warns.

"I don't know what you're talking" Norman smirks. "Okay …..go…. get out of my house" Norman laughs kissing Ashley on the cheek before leaving to find Mark.

"Come on babe" Sean says smiling at Katie, taking Ashley by the arm leading her out the door.

"So you hungry, wanna stop get something to eat?" Sean ask taking her hand in his.

"Would rather eat after." Ashley winked her hand creeping up his thigh.

"Sounds good to me" Sean moaned as she started rubbing him though his jeans. Sean pulled into their drive way, hurrying out of the car pulling her to him his lips attacking her neck his hands on her hips.

"In the house Sean" Ashley groans. Sean grabs her hand and pulled her to the house, barely making it past the door before he was pulling her shirt up over her head. "Damn Sean" Ashley moaned her back pressed up against the door.

"Been to long" Sean growls his lips attached to her neck.

"Yeah" Ashley agrees pulling at his shirt, running her hands down his sides landing on the hem of top of his jeans working his button open pushing them off his hips, squatting down pulling his boxer briefs down along with his jeans.

"Babe you don't have too" Sean says looking down at her his hands flat against the door.

"I want too" Ashley smirks kissing his stomach paying special attention to that famous V of his. She takes him in her hand stroking him, pulling moans from him she loved hearing him moan. She licks the tip of his cock, making him shudder, she grins before taking him into her mouth swirling her tongue around the tip, as she strokes his shaft…..she had never taken all of him in her mouth but she wanted too. Sean hissed and opened his eyes looking down at her as he feels her taking him further into her mouth "Fuck babe" he moans, his knees almost buckle when he feels her nose brush against him. Ashley smiles around his cock, she was happy that she had done it, she was even happier that she was making him shudder and moan.

"Holy shit…..you're amazing" Sean groans as she starts bobbing her head, sucking him into her mouth.

"Oh shit…come here love" Sean moans pulling her up to her feet his hands tangled in her hair kissing her. Sean picks her up pressing her against the door, his lips on her chest, her moans spurring him on. Sean pulls her away from the door, not even going two steps before laying her down on the hardwood floor.

"Really Sean right here?"

"Right here, in the fuckin kitchen….fuck babe I'm gonna fuck you in every room of the house" Sean moans as he shoves into her, Sean grabs her wrist pinning them to the floor his thrust hard and seep. Her ass hitting the floor, their moans fill the room, Sean moved kissing and nibbling down her neck, biting at her collarbone his thrust never letting up.

"Fuck Sean" Ashley scream her nails digging into his back. "Fuckin love you babe" Sean moans in her ear.

"Sean I want your tongue in me….please" Ashley moans in his ear. Sean pulls out of her standing up grabbing her hand, throwing her over his shoulder, making her laugh and slap his ass "nice view" Ashley laughs.

Sean carries her into the kitchen sitting her on the counter pulling her into a kiss before throwing her legs over his shoulders and diving into her pussy, eating her like it was his last meal. "Oh fuck babe….holy shit" Ashley moans as she cums her legs tightening around his head causing Sean to laugh sending vibrations through her body again. Sean leans up kissing her "next room" he smirks.

"Bed room…I wanna ride you" Ashley moans pulling him into a kiss sliding off the counter, winking at him and slapping his ass again as she runs towards the stairs. Sean laughs following behind her, catching up to her as they get to their bedroom.

"Come here" he growls pulling her to him, grabbing her ass slapping it before picking her up and falling backwards on to the bed. She crawls off of him, Sean sots on the edge of the bed, as she grinds on his cock, making him moan and grab her tits ….that were much bigger now since she had Rebecca.

"Fuck babe…come on ride me I'm gonna explode" Sean moans. Ashley pushes him a little further onto the bed pushing him to his back as she slides down on him. Ashley starts riding him her hands on his chest his hand on her thighs. "Shit babe I love watching you ride my cock." Sean moans bucking his hips making her moan even louder.

"Fuck I love riding your cock" Ashley moans leaning down kissing him. "Fuck babe" Sean growls his hands on her hips, pushing her up off of him laying her on her back before pushing back into her. He kissed her as his release hits causing her to cum again screaming his name.

"Fuck babe…..amazing as always." Sean moans laying beside her. "Oh my ….I love you babe" Ashley says kissing him. "I love you too" Sean mumbled kissing her back.

The two spend the rest of the night fucking in every room besides the kid's room just as Sean had promised. The nest morning after a quickie in the shower they got dressed and go to Normans and Katie's to pick up the kids.

"Hey where's my big boy at?" Ashley ask as they walk into the house. "Upstairs….him and Uncle Normans taking a nap…they played hard this morning" Katie smiles handing in Rebecca to Sean.

"Hey my princess" Sean smiles kissing Rebecca on the top of the head as she grabs a handful of his hair.

"I'll go get em" Katie smiled turning to go upstairs.

"Ma" Mark screams as he comes down the stairs. "Hey little man I missed you" Ashley smiles picking him up hugging him. "Did you have fun playing with Uncle Norman" Sean asked. "Norm" Mark laughed.

"Yeah…yeah keep laughing little man" Norman says coming into the living room. "So number three on the way?" Norman smirks. "Two is enough" Ashley laughs "Talking about babies how are ya?"

"Same problem you had….all the time." Katie laughs as Norman wraps his arms around her.

"Alrighty kids , let's get home so Uncle Norman can help Aunt Katie deal with her problem" Ashley laughed. "Love" Marks says.

"Love you too little man" Norman says kissing him on the forehead, then kissing Rebecca on the forehead.

They get home after stopping to get food. Sean playing with Rebecca tickling her loving the sound of her laugh. "Play" Mark says sitting down beside Sean. "What do you want to play little man?" Sean asks.

"Ja" Mark smiles. "Ninja…..you wanna play Ninja" Sean smiles.

Ashley stood leaned against the living room door frame, watching her husband playing with their son, as their baby girl plays in her playpen. This was her life, and she couldn't ask for more.


End file.
